Godric's Hollow
by Tracev
Summary: *Chapter 8 Now Up* Harry goes and spends the summer with Snape. Ron and Draco are Deatheaters and Harry's final battle with Voldemort. Mild viol. and lang/ Finished
1. Voldemort

Warning: Deatheater violence, language, 

Summary: How Harry comes and spends the summer with Professor Snape. 

Don't own. 

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 1 Deatheaters

Harry frowned. Hedwig had been clicking her beak all morning. He had given her fresh water, cleaned her cage, given her treats, and opened the window to let her out. But she was still going on about something. She looked quite frustrated, Harry was sure that if she could talk she would be yelling at him. He tried looking up owls in several books but there was nothing there that would account for such odd behavior. He knew that this had to be something mildly serious.   
  
He was now waiting for the Dursley's to fall asleep so that he could sneak downstairs and get the phone to call Hermione. Perhaps in all her studies she had run across something of use. He tried earlier in the day sending Hedwig to Hermione with a note to ask if there was anything she had read about owls, which might be of use. Hedwig had refused to go.  
  
Finally, he heard the snores from uncle Vernon and Dudley. He hurried downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. The only place he could think to call from was outside. He didn't want the Dursley's to hear the conversation or the echo of his voice upstairs. Slipping out the side door, Harry stopped, the door still open "OH My". Now he knew why Hedwig had been so upset. She had been trying to warn him. The phone stilled clutched in his hand. He backed into the house and ran upstairs.   
  
He slammed his bedroom door shut, hit the lights off. He threw himself to the floor, crawled to his trunk. Harry rummaged around in it for his wand and the invisibility cloak. He then crawled across the floor to the window and peaked out. The man stood there as if frozen, staring at the house. Harry new instantly who he was, a Deatheater. The black hooded cape, figure stood, there no face was visible, nor any movement. His breath caught in his chest. Could it be they had come for him?  
  
Harry watched the stranger until the wee hours of the morning. The pains in his chest grew over the course of the night. Should he write to Sirius, his godfather or was Dumbledore a better choice. He wish he had Floo powder right about now, the time it would take to send Hedwig to them, he could be dead by the time they got to him.   
  
Harry though of waking uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, but what would they say. How would he explain this to them. Harry crawled back to his bed and leaned against it. His breath got short and he had small pains in his chest. His anxiety was mounting. It was nearly 4am; he could barely keep his eyes open. Yet his head was swimming with so many questions. Obviously this Deatheater had been there all day, that's what had Hedwig so upset. Was he going to attack the house or was he waiting for other Deatheaters to appear? Had he seen me, did he know that I lived here or was he just here to confirm Harry Potter actually lived in the house? Should I send Hedwig to Dumbledore or Sirius?   
  
Harry sat there for a long time on the floor. His head hurt, not from the lighting bolt scar but from the shear thoughts that ran threw his mind. He pulled his pillow and blankets to the floor and lay down to rest still clutching his wand and the telephone.   
  
*****  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, the seek on the phone had been activated. Harry woke with a start. He sat up the phone in his hand. He crawled to the window again; yes the man was still there Harry could see him plainly now. The phone beeped again "Mum, Harry's got it" Dudley yelled barging into Harry's room. Dudley snatched the phone out of Harry's hand "freak' he muttered and went downstairs. Harry crawled to his dresser and pulled on some clothes even thought it was quite hard to due while lying on the floor. But he couldn't take the chance of this Deatheaters seeing him threw the window. He tucked the wand in his belt loop and folded the invisible cloak under his shirt. Crawling to his bedroom door squeezed out and shut the door straightening up once in the hall.   
  
Aunt petunia had been calling for Harry to come to breakfast for sometime. When he entered the kitchen he knew he had to tell his Aunt and Uncle what was going on. Least they could be in danger.   
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Mmmm, Uncle Vernon, there is a man standing in front of the house, and I thought..." but at the mention of this Aunt Petunia got up and when to the window. She peaked out "OH, Vernon" she nodded franticly. Uncle Vernon got up bumping the table, spilling porridge everywhere, crossed to the window and had a look out for himself.   
  
"Dudley go to your room and hide in the closet. NOW"  
Dudley looked up in shock. "NOW" uncle Vernon yelled again. His aunt and uncle ran from the room. "Petunia, where did you put that number". Harry went into the living room "What's going on?"  
Dudley waddled up to the stairs taking with him as much food as he could carry.   
  
Uncle Vernon turned on Harry "You, if these people hurt Petunia or Dudley. I'll, I'll....".  
Petunia ran in the living room.   
"Here's the number Vern. I don't know why they just didn't keep you at that school after all the trouble you caused last year." Harry's shock showed on his face. "How did you know about last year?" His aunt explained how Dumbledore had sent them a letter every year of Harry's school progress. But this year it had contained the news of Voldemorts return and of Cedrics death. How the Headmaster Dumbledore had given them a special phone number to call if there were any problems.  
  
Vernon slammed down the phone "Damn it no one answers. This is just great."  
Petunia worried "What are suppose to do now"?  
  
The knock at the door stopped the bickering in the Dursley house instantly. Uncle Vernon backed them into a corner. Everyone turned to look at the door; Harry pulled out his wand. The door fell open with an explosion, and remained hanging only by the bottom hinge.   
  
Wormtail entered and scanned the area. He was followed by Voldemort. He stood tall and menacing, his black cape billowed behind him. His black hair shined, his eyes cold, evil lurking in their depths. Voldemorts presence made the house instantly seem small, even the Deatheaters that followed in surrounding Voldemort appeared larger than life. Malfoy, Knott, Crabb, Goyle, and so many more gathered in the yard. Severus Snape entered. Snape walked to the front of the Deatheaters and stood next to Voldemort. The smug look on his face, the evil look of hatred reserved only for Harry. He eyed Harry and then his Aunt and Uncle suspiciously. Harry's full concentration shifted from Voldemort to Snape. The staring contest began, neither waived. Harry's hatred of this man, was only pushed to the limit at this time.   
  
He had questioned Dumbledore on this very thing just last year and here it was. This is where Snapes loyalty lies. Not to Dumbledore, not to Hogwarts, but to this "Lord" of Death, Evil, and Despair.   
  
Harry was brought back to his surroundings when Uncle Vernon commanded everyone out of his house, "All wizards, out now". Harry wished that he would keep his mouth shut.  
  
Voldemort looked at him, an evil smirk crossed his face. A soft chuckle escaped his mouth he pulled his hand from under is robe and wiggled his finger "CRUCIO" he whispered.  
  
Uncle Vernon dropped to the floor instantly and began to twitch. Violent jerks, banging his head on the fireplace, blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth. The pain fell across his face. The screaming breaking the silence, that had fallen across the room. Petunia bent to go to her husband but stopped midway she looked frozen.   
  
Harry looked at Voldemort his sneer was pure evil. Every one of the Deatheaters had the same evil grin. Snape looked positively happy. Harry held his wand he wanted to kill Voldemort. The anger he felt, the hatred of this man swelled inside of him. Harry yelled with all the force he could muster "AVADA KEDAVRA" The force that powered the rush of energy forward hit Voldemort, he went slightly pale and his eyes turned even blacker, if that was possible. Harry fell to his knees, Voldemort didn't waiver in his stance. But Lord Voldemorts hand shook for a second as he pulled his wand from his robe.   
  
All the Deatheaters followed suit. Harry regained his composure quickly. Snape look at Lord Voldemort as if he was going to ask him something, yet stopped.   
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry" Voldemort growled his name over and over again. He shook his head slightly. "Harry Potter". Voldemort leaned in as if to touch Harry's scar. Harry new if he touched it he was done for. He took a step back. Uncle Vernon was now sitting up holding his own head, whimpering. Voldemort stepped forward again, to touch the scar. The Deatheaters made as to hold Harry's arms, making as if to surround him. Harry ducked and ran down the hall toward the back door.   
  
Harry only heard one spell muttered "IMPERIO". Harry fell to the floor, face down his wand out in front of him. He lay there as if frozen, trying to fight the over powering sensation that was coming over him. Harry knew that Voldemort was trying to beckon him to get up and come to him. When it appeared that he was not going to do so two arms lifted him and dragged him toward Voldemort, who was now smiling. Harry could not find his footing. His head fell limp against his chest. He was desperately trying to gather his thoughts. Snape held one arm, Macnair the other. Trying to stand before Voldemort wasn't going well, he could hear them talking to him and his Uncle saying something. But his mind just could not put the pieces together. He dipped slightly as Mcnair bent to pick up the invisibility cloak. Snape turned "ACCIO WAND" calling Harry's wand forward from the hall. Snape grabbed it in midair.   
  
*******  
The palms of Harry's hands were bleeding. He had a rip in the knee of his jeans. The cold cement felt good against his skin. He lay there for a while. Still dazed.   
  
"Get up boy" Snape bellowed kicking him in the shin. "Remus" Snape yelled again. He could hear the clicking of Snapes boots on the stone floor. Where was he? Professor Lupin was there?   
  
"Harry, come on sit up" he felt the tender touch pull him into the upright position.   
His eyes tried to focus. Someone was forcing him to drink something cold. He swallowed.  
His eyes focused and his head felt almost better, instantly. Lupin pulled him to his feet. He wasn't quite sure he understood.   
  
Harry saw for the first time the small house, a tea table by the bay window. A small couch and television in the corner. The fire was already burning deeply. Harry could see right into the kitchen where Snape was standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open. Lupin steadied Harry taking him to a chair at the tea table.   
  
Lupin returned to the kitchen to talk to Snape. Harry watched this with curiosity. Lupin making violent gestures with his hands while talking to Snape. Snape reached up and touched Lupin's cheek tenderly. Then let his hand fall and looked at the floor. The discussion looked bad. Lupin doing most of the talking and loud whispers. It did not appear nice. Harry just didn't care. He sat back in the chair, his muscles relaxing, closing his eyes.   
  
Lupin came in carrying a tray with tea and some cakes. Setting it down on the table looking at Harry, his expression softened.  
  
"I'm going up to take a nap Remus, freshen up some" Snape sneered at Harry "let me know when Dumbledore arrives". He swept up the stairs.  
  
"Well, Harry exciting morning you're having here". Remus smiles. Plopping himself down in the other chair. Making up his tea.   
  
Harry looked around. "I don't understand, how did I get here? My wand is a portkey?"  
  
"No, not really. Severus made this powder and all he had to do was put the powder on his hand and touch anything. It would then turn into a portkey." Remus watched Harry closely. Harry leaned back and shut his eyes.   
  
"Snape is a Deatheaters then or not," said Harry slowly.   
  
"Dumbledore will explain when he arrives. Harry, perhaps you should take a nap. The second room has two beds you can share with Professor Snape."  
  
Harry followed Lupin upstairs. On the second floor there were two bedrooms and a small bath. Harry followed Lupin to the further of the bedrooms. Snape was already there, he lay on one of the twin beds already asleep. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. His boots lay on the floor next to the bed. Remus picked up the robe from the 2nd bed and hung it up on the hook on the back of the door. "Come on Harry". Harry sat on the bed and took off his shoes. Then took off his belt and hesitated and slipped out of his jeans. His shirt was so baggy it hung like a nightshirt. In his T-shirt and boxers climbed into bed. Lupin covered him with a soft blanket.   
  
"What about my Aunt and Uncle" said Harry. Lupin looked down "I don't know Harry, I'll have that answer for you when you wake."   
  
Harry lay back and Lupin folded his clothes setting them on the truck at the end of the bed. "Get some rest Harry. I'll wake you when Dumbledore arrives".  
  
"Professor Lupin," he turns to face Harry "will you stay a moment". Remus looked down at the child in the bed, he smiled slightly. "Sure Harry" Lupin sat down next to him and stroked his hair.  
  
"It will be okay you know." Lupin whispered. Harry shut his eyes.   
  
*****  
  
  
Dreams are horrible things, can't control them. They won't stop violent, deathful things. Why won't they stop? People popping in and out of focus, the twisted images. The sadness in their eyes, pain in their voices. Why won't it stop?   
  
  
Harry woke in the dark, something was wrong he could sense it right away. He could make out a dark shape crouching in the corner with their wand pulled. The shape didn't seem be paying him any attention. He leaned over for his glasses on the nightstand, stopped midway as he caught sight of the second dark shape standing by the door. His glasses now on he could see Remus Lupin next to him in the corner and Professor Snape by the door.   
  
"What's going on" Harry sat up.  
Lupin looked at him, "Harry" he whispered "get your shoes on and be quiet".  
  
Then he heard it, the voices downstairs, shouting out in the yard.  
  
"They're coming up the stairs. Are you going to be okay Remus? I have to get down there or I'll be in trouble, myself". Snape pulled up a dark hooded cape over his head.  
"We should be Severus". Snape looked at them then disaparrated downstairs.  
"What are we going to do? Where's Dumbledore?" Harry got off the bed and pulled his wand from his jacket pocket.  
  
"What were going to do is climb out the window onto the rooftop. You're going to call for the broom that's on the back porch. Then you just go and don't worry about me. Head north, here's your invisibility cloak, put it on now."   
  
The door banged open. Harry was already out on the roof. He had the cloak over him, he could hear the broom coming. Harry turn to Lupin to help him out the window. Spells and curses were being yelled. Lupin felt Harry pull his arm. "No Harry get on the broom and go".   
  
Harry grabbed the broom "Remus, how will you go then"?   
"I'll appariate away, Harry just go". Harry climbed on the broom and turned once more to look at Lupin. He was half in the window and half out. Lupin was yelling his own hexes. The Deatheaters on the ground were now sending up curses and hexes of their own. Lupin pushed Harry away, "Get on the broom, Harry" Lupin snarled at him. Lupin froze he stumbled back a few steps out fully on the roof. He reached a hand out for balance, which wasn't there. Harry came forward, Lupin felt his form and fell back taking the invisibility cloak with him. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
As Harry became visible, it was as if time froze. The spells and curses had stopped. Everyone on the ground stared up at him. Harry looked around, Snape stuck his head out the window. Their eyes locked for a moment, "get him". He sent a hex. Harry felt the air rush past his head. Hexes started flying again. He jumped on his broom and took off for the woods. Spells followed, hexes missed.  
  
*****  
"Son of a Bitch", Snape pulled his head back in the window. He turned, Crabbe stood there, "What happened? How could you miss? He was right there". Crabbe came forward as if to attack. Voldemort put his hand up. Crabbe stopped.   
  
Lord Voldemort hadn't spoken since he had entered the house. He had stood downstairs patiently while he sent people upstairs to search. He knew that Remus Lupin was in the house he could sense the werewolf. But Harry Potter something was blocking his senses on the boy. He was toying with killing everyone in the room, the Deatheaters had failed him so much lately. Failed to get Harry at his home, had failed to get more members, had failed to get a silk weed he was desiring. Snape had now failed twice, and why he was able to tip them off to Harry's whereabouts the first time. This last time it was getting to be too much. He needed Harry, he had plans for Harry. Only two more weeks to the full moon and it was on a Saturday the 14th, the day of Receiving. If the spell wasn't performed on that day the next one wasn't for 4 months. He really didn't want to wait.   
  
"CRUCIO," Voldemort bellowed, He pointed his wand, and Snape fell to his knees. Everyone else ran from the room. Snape fell back, his head jerking violently. Banging his head on the windowsill. The pain ripped from his body, blood oozed from the wound on his head. His tongue bitten, the bones in his body burned with pain, and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
******   
Snape woke in his own vomit, on the floor of the upstairs bedroom at Lupin's home. The side of his face covered, as was his robes. His head pounded, body aching he pulled himself up. Leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. This was too much, the Deatheater mark on his arm was burning. It hurt but not as bad as his head. Snape was wallowing in his own self-hatred, when he knew what had woken him.   
  
"Where's Harry, Severus"?   
  
Snape looked up, Dumbledore stood before him. "Got away", Snape stood and dropped his robe from his body wiping his face off with it. Dumbledore looked questionably at Snape. Snape didn't meet his glaze, he was more concerned about himself. This curse had hurt and it was the 2nd time this week he had been hit with it. His jeans were filthy and his T-shirt was drenched with sweat, he just wanted to go home.   
  
He made to leave the room, "Where's Harry, Severus"?  
Snape turned and growled at the old man, facing him now, "I told you that he got away, on his broom".  
"Lupin's dead" Dumbledore said sullenly.  
  
Snape was down the steps before Dumbledore had finished, slamming the door in his wake. Dumbledore didn't really trust him he knew it. He was a Deatheater, yes he enjoyed it a little too much.   
  
He paced in the living room, his rage building. Picking up the lamp and threw it through the bay window. Swearing, he ducked the glass that flew everywhere.  
"Severus, really, is this necessary". Dumbledore stood on the stair landing.  
"I know you don't trust me with Harry, But I... I..." He just wanted to go home. How could he convey that message to Dumbledore? He just didn't want to be part of this anymore. The good side, the wrong side, he just wanted it all to go away.  
  
"I'll stay here wait to see if Harry returns, you go, clean up, rest"  
  
"But I can't" lifting his shirtsleeve to show him the death mark that was burning bright. Severus Snape disapprated away.  
  
******   
  
Harry rode his broom north as instructed. But he just couldn't get the images from his mind. Remus Lupin falling from the roof. Landing on the cold ground. Dead. Then Snape sending a Hex at him. Was this for real? Who could he trust? Snape had to be on good side or else Lupin wouldn't have let him in the house. Lupin was good, right!  
  
Not knowing where he was going, Harry decided to turn and head back to the house. Enough time had passed and know one had followed him. He sat in the treetops watching the house. There appeared to be no movement. Lupin's body was gone. All looked still. He wondered if it was a plot, for him to show himself.   
  
He was lost in thought when Professor Dumbledore appeared on the back porch. Looking around Dumbledore's eyes rested on the spot in the trees where Harry happened to be. Harry jumped on the old broom, Hedwig trailing behind him, and landed next to Dumbledore.   
  
"Ah, Harry there you are".  
  
"Snapes a Deatheater" he said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes Harry, I know. Come on inside were going back to Hogwarts. I've already sent for your things".   
  
*****  
  
Harry and Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts School via a portkey. Dobby was standing there in the fidgety manner of a house elf.   
  
'eadmaster Dumbledore, ir', Dobby be taken arry Potter's things up to his room."   
  
"Thank you Dobby, could you bring up a tray for Harry's dinner" the elf disappeared away.   
Harry looked around curiously. He was in a part of Hogwarts he had never been before. It was a round room with a fireplace in the middle with chairs gathered around it on either side. The walls were lined with books and boxes. Above the fireplace chimneys were four portraits one on each side. Each painting faced a door that was constantly changing colors. The portraits waved at them just like all did in the wizarding world. The two women in the portraits blushed when Dumbledore waved back.   
  
Harry looked at the doors two were yellow, one green and one black with gray and red mixed in. Dumbledore explained "There enchanted to show the mood of the occupant inside. Yellow for the two heads of houses that is away on business. Professor Sprout is green today, and Professor Snape who is...well..."  
  
"Snape?"   
  
"Professor Snape, Harry, looks like he's having the type of day you are" Dumbledore chuckled "You'll be spending the remainder of the summer with him, for your own safety of course."  
  
"No please, what about Professor Sprout, can't I stay with her, or Hagrid what about him."   
  
"Hagrids gone on business for me and Professor Sprout will be leaving soon to visit family." Dumbledore held up his hand "Harry it's safest for you here, in the main castle".  
  
"Ron Weasly's, his father works for the Ministry of Magic, they can...."  
  
"No, Harry here is where you will stay. No Forbidden Forest, no Hogesmeade, no where that is not Hogwarts. Always in the presence of Professor Snape." With that said Dumbledore touched the door as it melted away Snape became visible threw it.  
  
They entered the small flat, it opened to a large sitting area, a sofa, tea table, and rows of books lined the walls. A large fireplace with three cauldrons boiling, this is where Snape stood stirring one of them.   
  
"Ah, Severus, your back, how did things go?"   
  
Snape grunted his reply and move to stir the next cauldron.  
  
"What are you making it smells familiar?"  
  
Snape grunted again, he began to throw ingredients into the cauldron.  
  
"Yes well Harry, I'll leave you to get settled, rest up" Dumbledore clapped Harry on the back and turn to take his leave just as Dobby returned with a tray of food for Harry.  
  
"Potter" Harry spun around to face Professor Snape. "A few rules, I unlike the other teachers expect them to be followed. No exceptions for 'Famous Harry Potter'."  
  
Harry nodded reluctantly, this was definably going to be the worst summer ever. Snape started rambling off all his rules. Mostly it boiled down to don't touch any thing and don't speak unless spoken to. Pretty much the same as it was at the Dursely's.  
  
He was sent upstairs with Dobby on his heels to his new bedroom. It was small, his trunk sat at the end of the four poster bed, with green drapes and silver tiebacks. Dobby set the dinner tray on the desk and pulled the drapes curtains closed. Harry eyed more books that lined the walls and boxes of every shape on the higher up selves.   
  
"Arry Potter, its alrig't, you can come visit Dobby in the kitchens anytime". Dobby took his leave, as Hedwig arrived. She fluttered down to the desk and tore apart the roll on the tray. Harry climbed into bed, all he could think of at this moment is sleep. Sweet peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  



	2. Pictures

Warning: Language,   
Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah.   
Summary: Harry spends the summer with Professor Snape. They have some miner issues and Harry wonders about his parents, causing Snape to think of parents over all.   
  
Godric's Hollow   
Chapter 2: pictures

  
It was near dawn, when the sky is that weird color of gray, with yellow hues. You can't quite see the sun. Any second it will begin to make it's grand appearance. The wild animals, are already up, first to stir always, their morning rituals surround me. I stand in the owlery on the top floor. Owls swoop in and out. My own owl is in the distance. I can see her distinctively. She takes her time gliding threw the treetops toward me. Every once in a while dipping down in a swoop to the ground to grasp her prey.   
  
I see other dark forms following suit. Only my own owl in her pure white form is beautiful in her movement, she graceful beyond all the others. Her abilities flawless. I come down from the tower where I've been for the last several hours. I walk across the lawn toward the main castle. I hear her following me she rarely lets my out of her slight, as of late. I don't enter the castle instead I sit on the steps to watch the sunrise, she lands on my knee. I stroke her softly as she rips the head off of her kill.   
  
I feel his presence behind me long before he speaks. He's out of my line of vision. Will remain so until I turn to look directly at him. He's my shadow, he follows me just about everywhere. I think Dumbledore put him up to it. That's fine. He knows the castle as well as I do. The secret passages, the hidden rooms. The only rooms he doesn't enter is the ones I share with professor Snape. I don't even like entering those rooms.   
  
****   
  
"Come on Dobby it's time for breakfast". I follow him down to the kitchens. We're greeted with breakfast the elves overjoyed to have someone to serve, it being summer vacation and know one else is at home. Dobby sits opposite me and talks non-stop of the elves and friends. Of Winky who I rarely see. She was assigned to the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. She has seems to have found her calling there.   
  
I unfold the Daily Prophet and scan the front page. It's the same day after day. News from the east of the battle with Voldemort, to the muggle deaths in London the Deatheaters have caused. I scan the Quidditch scores of the local teams. Look at the word of the day.   
  
In the opposite bottom corner is a small headshot of my face. A small article stating that _'I'm missing seemed to have_ _disappeared_'. There's a quote from Dumbledore saying 'that if you know where I am to owl him'. It's all part of his plan to through people off. I laugh, I know it's probably not working. They have printed the same article since the day I left the Dursley's. The only thing that seems different this time is the article is longer by one line. I wouldn't even have noticed it except I read the post front to back everyday since I've arrived here. The last line is what bothers me, coming on Sunday 31 July _A biography of The Boy Who Lived, Voldemort Downfall and the Potter Legacy.   
_  
Potter legacy? What Potter legacy? I smile. I have never asked questions of anyone of my parents. Perhaps aunt Petunia when I was younger. Since Voldemorts returned, I will say my curiosity has peaked. I have started letters to my Godfather, several times. With question about my father and mother but none of the questions seemed appropriate to ask by letter. I really had no one to speak with regarding my parent's except their old friends. Sirius was on the run. Remus Lupin had die just 2 days ago. And then there's one. Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, traitor, betrayer, Deatheater, destroyer of lives, evil. I go on like this for some time. The names calling getting meaner and the language worse. I could hardly see myself having a civil conversation with him regarding my parents.   
  
*****   
  
Harry Potter lays his head down on the kitchen table. House elves around him scurry forward to clear the table. He feels Dobby pat his head as he drifts off to sleep. Vowing to think of this later, these thoughts always make him weary.   
  
Harry still saw it in his head. Remus Lupin falling, that thud of when his body hit the ground, dead. Harry replays it in his mind over and over again. He questions himself often: What could I have done? I could have just left like he told me to then he would have apparated away. I could have pulled him onto the broom with me. I could have...   
  
He didn't know what he could have. He felt quite like he had never felt before. Worse than when Cedric Diggory died. Still he didn't cry. Each day he promised himself he would think about it soon. That he would deal with the fact that people were dying from protecting him or just by association.   
  
Harry wakes with a creak in his neck. Professor Snape is standing over him. "Is there a problem with your own bed Potter?"   
Harry rubs the sleep from his eyes glancing at the house elves as they stand back looking fearful of Snape. "No, I was eating breakfast.... I was tired".   
"Breakfast, really. It's now dinner time." Snape growled, yanking Harry to his feet. Dragging him down the corridor to the teacher's dorms. Once in there own flat Snape let go of Harry's wrist. Snape snatched a piece of paper off the table. "Did you do anything on the list, anything at all" Snape screamed waiving the paper in his face. Harry stood still the confusion crossed his face... list?   
  
"You know why you didn't see the list? Because you haven't been here all night. Slept in Hagrids hut, then in the Owlery and then slept in the kitchens. Is there a problem Potter?"   
  
"No, I just ...I can't sleep...I ...have..." Harry Fluttered his hands nervously.   
  
"I want the contents on this list done today, you will be sorry if it is not." Snape slammed the paper on the table, knocking over a vile of potion. Snape pulled his wand, Harry stepped back half-expecting Snape to hex him. Instead he just cleaned up the mess.   
  
Snape looked Harry with disdain, 'kids' how did he get stuck with this one. He wants Dumbledore to trust him with Harry, but this really is too much. He remembered Dumbledore's lecture prior to Harry's arrival, have patience, be understanding, show compassion. He had hardly understood what Dumbledore was trying to tell him. Kids need discipline, order, and structure. Show emotions or concern and they will play to that weakness, he had argued.   
  
"Just get on with it Potter" he sent Harry upstairs to complete the list.   
Harry glanced at it frowning.   
  
1) Add ingredients (on table) to cauldron number 3 at noon, (Well he had missed that.)   
2) Clean up his room   
3) Finish homework, and some extra reading rounded out the list.   
  
He stood in the doorway to his room. Thinking he could unpack, that would take care of task one. That would keep his mind off Remus and what an ass Snape was being. He changed into his pajamas.   
  
*****   
  
Harry sat on the floor of his bedroom, his trunk lay open before him. He had slowly begun unpacking. He first hung up his school robes and then sorted out his schoolbooks. He planed to finish all his summer homework in the next few days anyway, and then he would have the rest of the summer to do as he pleased. No list needed.   
  
He went back to the trunk. He was quite amazed at all the wizard things he had accumulated in such a short time. There was the sneakoscope, a live chess set, broom-servicing kit, lot of joke items, wizard candy, a penknife set Sirius had given him. The invisibility cloak that was once his fathers. He felt the silky material, it really was unlike anything you ever felt before. Like silk woven into water, if that was possible. Harry smiled, he wondered where his father had gone in it, probably everywhere since he was one of the makers of the Marauders map. "That's what I should do " he whispered to himself. Harry sat there at the foot of his bed lazily thinking of all the places he could explore with the cloak. He looked over each item, smiling remembering who gave him the birthday and Christmas presents, and his trips with Ron to Hogsmeade.   
  
At the bottom of the trunk lay a long forgotten book, the photo album Hagrid had given him his first year at Hogwart's. Harry nervously fingered the Hogwarts emblem on the cover. He felt a tinge of guilt he didn't look at the photo album often. It was hard to see his parents. To see how happy they had been. To see all the family and friends that surrounded them.   
  
Yet Harry willed himself to open the album at a random place. His parent's face immediately smiled at him. His mother waved, beaming up at him. His father waved and hugged his mother tightly. There were pictures of their wedding, birthdays, holidays, picnics, and just them having a good time.   
  
There were so many people in the pictures. Sirius was in some, some of the people he recognized from when he had looked in the Mirror of Erised. Some he had no idea, Harry carefully pulled a picture from the hinges that held it in place. He checked on the back to see if anyone had written the names of the people on it. They hadn't. He'll have to ask Sirius when he saw him next if he knew these people.   
  
Harry placed the photo back, and continued to flip threw the album. He stopped when he saw a picture of his father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He tugged at the photo and held it close to his face. Their arms were all around each other's shoulders. His father with his hair all crazy and Sirius messing it up more. Remus smiled shyly and Peter trying to stand in the middle, but Sirius was all over the place bumping into everyone. They were smiling and being playful with each other. Once in a while they would stand still and wave at him. But then they went back to their game.   
  
Harry watched with interest. Peter seemed to want expectance from his friends. Trying to stay in the middle, to be part of their game. The others seemed to ignore him except to push him aside. His father stood still taking whatever Sirius did to him. Remus smiled easily at the antic's of the two, standing his ground with ease. Only Peter had to struggle to keep up. To make himself known.   
  
Harry shook his head, couldn't they see that he would be the one to turn on them. Didn't they have any clues, that it would Peter to betray them? Perhaps that was not something you would think possible from your friends. He knew that Ron and Herminone would never betray him.   
  
Harry looked at his father, Sirius was now whispering in James ear, something that made him laugh. Tears swelled in Harry's eyes. "No" he whispered to himself "I won't". He pressed his eyes tightly shut. Then looked at Lupin, he was leaning casually against the border of the picture. Then a final look at Sirius, he was straightening his shirt.   
  
It suddenly occurred to him. What would he due if Sirius died. He didn't think he would be able to live if Sirius wasn't there for him. Of course he had only known Sirius existed for the last two years, but still he had grown quite fond of him, in that short time. It really was the only remaining link to his father and mother. Except for Peter Pettigrew and Harry hardly felt he would be able to hold his temper the next time he came in contact with Peter. The Traitor. The tears disappeared, as he got slightly angry. He could just see the next time he met Peter, _Oh, can you tell be a bit about mum and dad, yeah know before you betrayed them.   
_  
Harry thought not. He looked at the picture again was there anything that told him about what Peter was about to do. How he was about to betray his best friends. He didn't see anything. He took the picture and tucked it in his pocket. He needed his father by him now. He needs the comfort of his face, of his eyes.   
  
Harry set the album back in the trunk and shut the lid. He crawled into the four poster bed and pulled the curtains around him. The curtains were green with silver tiebacks. They were very nice and comforting looking, even though they were the color of Slytherins, but that's the price you pay for staying with Professor Snape the Slytherin head of house. He looked one last time at the picture and fell asleep.   
  
*****   
  
Harry woke with a cry, sweat dripped from him. He was on the floor having fallen out of bed. He looked at the darken room, "My god, where am I", he whispered. The curtains were green. The windows were set high in the wall with moonlight pouring through them.   
"Potter" Harry turn to see who whispered his name.   
Snape stood in the door way in his black boxers, and socks. "Can't we get threw one night in peace" Snape rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he bent to help Harry to his feet.   
"I'm fine..."   
"Shut up Potter, I didn't ask how you were." Snape yanked him to his feet, Harry crawled into the bed as Snape began to hurl the covers and pillows back on the bed. He stood there trying to work out the knots Harry had kicked the sheets into, finally wiggling out a shoe. He held it up, "Going some place in the middle of the night?"   
"No" Harry replied quickly "must have just fallen asleep with them on"   
Snape tossed the shoe to Harry and left the room.   
  
"Damn kid" he muttered. Falling out of bed, screams in the night. How had his Aunt and Uncle put up with this? It was going to be a trial putting up with Potter. The damn kid was wondering around all over the castle, falling asleep every where. The stupid kid was a mess. Unorganized, disoriented, and lost. Each day he had to hunt him down, all over the castle. Well starting how he would put a stop to that. Discipline is what Potter needed.   
  
*****   
  
  
Snape stood over Harry as he slept. The boy was clutching a shoe to his chest like a teddy bear. A picture clutched in his small hand. Snape bent over him to get a look at it, seeing it was a picture of James and friends. He frowned, where the hell had he gotten that. The Potter house had been completely destroyed, he supposed Black could have sent it to him. Harry was curled up in a ball in the fetal position. Snape frowned again. Then prodded Harry awake with his wand. They were off to the woods today. Full moon tonight would mean that most of the flowers were ripe and ready to be picked. They also had another mission today, Silkweed was growing like crazy and it all had to be destroyed.   
  
****   
  
Harry came down for breakfast, sitting opposite Professor Snape. Snape eyed him, poured him some tea and then poured in a shot of Whiskey. "A toast Potter, Happy 15th" he held up his cup as Harry picked up his cup, sniffed it and clinked his cup to Snapes. He sipped the tea and brew, not bad really, and finished it off.   
"Did the paper come yet".   
"No"   
"There's suppose to be article about me in it today". 

"Yes, the life of a celebrity, I understand, want to make sure your name is spelled right and all" Snape smirked. 

"No, just want to make sure they don't mention you"   
  
It was slightly before dawn when they set off for the woods. Harry watched the sky. It really was an eerie time of day, the morning. To many shadows, animals were moving around. Harry follows Snape deeper into the woods. He didn't use the path but walked straight in as if he knew where he was going. Which Harry supposed he did.   
  
Snape final settled on a part of the forest that Harry had never been to before. It was a type of farm really all the plants lined up in neat rows waiting to be harvested. He assumed that this was something that Hagrid usually did or that Professor Sprout over looked. Snape assigned him to a row to pick berries with his dragon hide gloves on. He was to keep his eyes open for Silkweed if he was to find it he was to set fire to it. Snape wandered off to another field down the way and out of sight.   
  
Professor Snape parked him self on a large rock. He had no intentions of picking berries or anything else that would be considered work. He instead pulled out the Daily Prophet and begun to read. True to their word they had indeed run an article on Potter, Voldemort and how he could be stopped. They also had run a picture of the Potter family and the house in Godric Hollow, from back in it's heyday. Snape frowned. After reading it he did what he promised Dumbledore and destroyed the paper. Potter was not to see it under any circumstance.   
  
*********   
  
Harry and Snape headed back to the castle late in the afternoon. Professor Flitwick stood in Snapes kitchen and was icing a birthday cake.   
"When did you get back" Snape growled.   
"Just this afternoon."   
Snape sent Harry upstairs to freshen up. As soon as he was out of sight, he started in on Flitwick. "Look Filius just take him for a few days get him out of my hair".   
"Severus he's been bounced around so much and it's just another month".   
"Look, he's not that hard to take care of, it's just that he wakes up in the night screaming. He keeps disappearing all over the castle. I'm not good with this sort of thing".   
"Severus, just use your head, we're teachers after all, you have to have some understanding of children, don't you?"   
"No" Snape flinched at this, child indeed.   
"You were a child once, don't you remember, give him a hug after he falls out of bed, tell him it will be ok and then go back to bed. Isn't that what your mum would have done?"   
"No, she wouldn't have."   
"I'm sorry, Severus. Where is he? By the way, the cakes ready"   
"I'll get him,"   
  
Snape yelled for Harry. Damn he hated birthdays. "Harry" he yelled again. Got no response and stomped upstairs. Harry sat in a crumpled heap on the floor, wrapping paper littered the floor.   
"Potter, get a move on" Snape stood in the doorway snarling.   
Harry didn't move he held his knees to his chest rocking, his face buried in them. "Potter?"   
Snape came into the room, "Potter"? He asked again. Then he noticed the owls sitting on the desk, the open packages that had come from friends. The small presents, wrapping paper, ribbons, cards, a small cake, and a tin of fudge. The newspaper clippings on the floor, Harry rocked clutching one in his hands. Snape bent down next to the boy looking at the article, the photo, it was of the house pre destruction and post, the graves. A small noise escaped the boy, it wasn't a cry but something deep in him, a growl. A hatred ready to escape.   
  
"Potter"? Snape reached for the clipping.   
Harry suddenly sat up "Where's the paper from today, the whole thing." His eyes were wild with rage and fury.   
"It didn't come today"   
"I bet it did and you hid it from me"   
"Why would I?"   
"Because you or maybe Dumbledore didn't want me to see it. To see all the reasons Voldemorts after me. To see how big my family was? How Voldemort slowly wiped out each Potter? To see who I really am. I want to see this house, to see where my parents are buried." Harry was now screaming. He jumped up pacing the room, like a caged animal, wishing to escape, "I want to see it NOW" his fists clenched it tight knots. He looked around, the owls took flight, in the shouting.   
Snape stood and as clam as he could muster "Sirius will take you he is your Godfather".   
"And if I never see him again? Then who will take me? You will take me NOW"   
"Then write Dumbledore and he will take you" Snape said getting equally mad.   
  
Harry raced from the room, down the steps, where professor Flitwick stood "Harry" he calmly raised his hands, "Please this will be much easier when Dumbledore is here".   
"Take me to my families house." He hovered over the small Professor. Harry was almost pleading but the angry was still in his voice.   
"There's nothing there Potter" Snape said coming down the stairs "it was reduced to rubble. It's just a empty lot now."   
"I want to see this empty lot then" Harry backed up, they didn't understand, their parents weren't killed like this. His eyes scanned the room. He needed away out of here.   
Snape blocked the stairs and Flitwick stood in front of the door, he thought of knocking him over and grabbing his broom from his room and jumping out the window.   
  
But he knew what he had to do, the fire was already burning and always was in a potion masters house. He grabbed the bottle off the shelf and threw the Floo Powder in "Godrics Hollow" and jumped.   
  
"Son of a Bitch" Snape sprang across the room. Grabbed the Floo Powder "Get Dumbledore" he yelled at Flitwick and jumped himself.   
  
To be continued.   
  
  
  



	3. Thickets

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: Harry finds a lost house.

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 3: Thickets

It's kind of crazy now that I think of it. That I didn't run or hide, I mean common sense would have told me he was right on my heels. Though I'm not sure at that moment if it would have stopped me. But still I should have run, should have taken off. Then perhaps I won't have found what I had. Then we, really I, wouldn't have stumbled across it. I wish I had never come across that door.

*******

The overgrown landscape was a terror all on it's own. The trees hung with ancient moss, the land beneath Harry thick with debris. Harry lay there on the red clay ground, the only part of the land with out a weed or grass particle on it. It was a perfect square, as if no living thing could penetrate the ground beneath it and live. He stood slowly, looking around for the fireplace he was to have fallen out of, but there was nothing there. He spun around in all directions, there was nothing at all. No village, or houses for as far as the eye could see. He stood on the top of a small hill that slopped down to a small pond. Where a fishing dock was crumpling into the water. Beyond that was a wild tangle of what he suppose had once been a lush garden. 

Where was Godrics Hollow? He had said the words clearly when he jumped into the fireplace. He had expected a village, towns people, shops, something similar to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Harry stared in all directions, 'maybe the Floo shoot had thrown him out? He supposed that could have happened. The Floo dust crystals litter the ground, what little had come threw with him. He hurried them into a neat pile, trying to save as many crystals as possible. He hastily shoved them into his pocket. As soon as he found a village he could just head back to Hogwarts. 

Several owls flew overhead, he watched their path as they flew toward an old dead oak tree. He was quite amaze he rarely ever saw owls out side of Hogwarts. A scurry in a bush nearby brought him back to his surroundings. Two garden gnomes ran from a bush down the hill and disappeared. "But gnomes are only in wizarading homes, aren't they". 

"Potter" Snape yanked Harry's arm shaking him "What the hells wrong with you? How did you plan on getting back? Dumbledore's going to be pissed".

Snape looked furious, he actually appeared to be foaming at the mouth. 

"Where are we?"

"Godrics Hollow?" Snape turned surveying the land. "I believe" he looked around in slight confusion.

"Isn't it a village. Where's the fireplace?"

Snape turned again as the bushes shook and more gnomes ran off. 

"It could be the name of the your parents house. As far as the fireplace well, as long as it once stood here and is still connected to the Floo network you'll still drop out of it or where it once was, I suppose" he said this more to himself than to Harry. It was sort of hard to take it all in. The land seemed to sense people were there. The gnomes came up from their gnome hole for a look at them. More owls were arriving. But he just couldn't get over the fact it was just an empty lot. He had been expecting something more, like the remains of a house or a pathway leading to the house. There wasn't even a road or driveway.

"Well don't you know if this was my parents home?"

"How the hell would I know, it's not like they invited me over for tea. I never saw your parents again after school."

Snape turned round and round still trying to figure out how he was going to get Harry back to the castle. He supposed they could hike into a village. There had to be a road here somewhere. 

"Where's are my parents buried?"

"I suppose in the garden over there." He gestured across the pond. "You might as well go see it while were here, perhaps Dumbledore will arrive in the mean time with a portkey for you."

*******

They set off down the hill toward the garden. The process was hard and slow. There was no path down the hill. It was over grown with crazy vines and saw grass that kept cutting you, like little paper cuts. Harry was hinder even more so by the over size shoes that he wore, they had once been his cousin Dudley's. The shoes kept getting tangled in the grass. He bent down to tie his shoe, adjusting the other one. Snape took the opportunity to slip out of his robes. He wore underneath black pants, a gray T-shirt. He folded the robes into a tight ball and tapped with his wand, disappearing in thin air.

Harry watched with amusement, it still amazed him after all this time that he was part of this world, of this magic. He wondered often how he ever got on in life with out magic.

Snape lowered his wand arm sticking the wand in his back pocket. Harry saw it for just a moment. The black mark on his inside left arm. A skull with a snake that surrounded it, it was the size of a sickle. Snape straighten his shirt, he watched Harry watching him, his eyes burned black. Harry felt his scar tingle for just a moment, and then it was gone. 

They walked in silence for a long time and were almost to the pond, when Harry tripped and fell. 

"Oh good God, Potter, you almost as klutzy as Longbottom".

Harry struggled to untangle himself from the grass. He could have sworn it was alive, just like devils snare he had encountered in his first year at Hogwarts. It was covering him. Snape yanked him to his feet. He stood there dusting himself off and picking the tickets from his hair, when Snape bent down. He ripped the grass a way from a piece of wood that lay there on the ground. 

He uncovered a mid size piece of wood it appeared to be a door with out a handle. Snape knelt next to it and grasp the wood in an attempt to lift it open. "AHHHHHH" he yelled quickly yanking his hands back. They were blistering as boils appeared on his skin. Just as quickly the boils disappeared and his hands were normal again. Harry stared at Snapes hands.

To this day he doesn't know what made him do it. But he reached down and lay both of his own hands on the door. The door vanished as if it never was. Snapes stared in disbelief.

The hollow opened to a series of steps leading to an underground cavern. "Do you think my parents new this was here?" Harry whispered.

Snape ignored the question. He had his own suspicions at this moment and didn't want to discuss them with Potter. "Wands out Potter you first." 

Harry walked slowly down the steps with Snape closely at his heels. The corridor was long and seemed to be in a continuous curve. Nothing lined the stone walls except the torches that lit as a person neared them. Finally the hall ended giving way to a sort of midsize game room.

It had a casual sitting area with 2 sofas placed in front of a small fireplace. A tea table, several other game tables with chess and checkers set on them ready to be played. A wall was lined with books, over stuffed reading chairs sat before it. Harry stood in the middle of the room, "look at that it's the same portrait that's in the teachers dorm" Harry gestured at the painting of the old man above the fireplace. The man had on red robes with gold tassels, he had a large sword tucked in his belt loop. "Hey, it says Godric Gryffindor". Snape came up behind him to read the nameplate under the painting. 

"Shit, oh shit" Snape slapped himself in the head. 

"What" Harry whorled around to stare at him, but Snape was already backing off toward the door.

"Godric Gryffindor, Godrics Hollow. The Legend of Gryffindor Hollow" Snape was muttering, and almost cry of desperation. 

Harry shrugged. 

"Don't you get it Potter. Godric Hollow isn't a village like we thought. These tunnels are the Hollows that Godric Gryffindor built hence Godrics Hollow. Only a true Gryffindor could have opened the door. Legend has it that Godric built these hollows under his house, these enchanted tunnels. This must be what Voldemort wants you for."

Harry looked over the room. There were no other paintings in it. He turned to look at Snape again. "That means… I'm a …True Gryffindor… a descendent"

"It would appear so" Snape said slowly, trying to take it all in. 

A Small squeal brought both teacher and student out of their thoughts. From the other doorway a small creature took off running. Snape took off after it with his wand pulled. They ran down another corridor. Snape stopped suddenly Harry slammed into the back of him. He grabbed Harry and pulled him in front of him. He held the boy around the chest with one hand, his wand raised in the other. 

A small army of house elves stood before them with their own wands pulled. A small staring contest ensued. Finally the smallest of the elves came forward. He appeared to be the ringleader. He climbed on to a kitchen chair, but still barely came even with Harry's chest. 

"Who are, ye?" 

Snape tighten his grip on Harry as if to silence him. "I'm Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". He hesitated on giving them Harry's name. So few creatures could be trusted now a day. The elf leaned in to them, " 'nd the boy" he looked directly into Harry's eyes. He lowered his wand, and ran his finger over Harry's scar. Snape was about to slap his hand away when the elf spoke "didn't think we'd see ya to after graduation, Harry Potter". 

Chatter broke out among the elves. 

"You know me"?

"You were only a ba'by last I saw ye. You 'ook like your father did at your age."

Another elf came forward and guided Harry to a long table and beckoned them both to sit. Other elves brought tea and crumpets to the table. The head elf came and sat down opposite Harry and Professor Snape. 

"I'm Gaden, your father left me in charge should anything happen to him. We've kept the chambers clean, neat, organized." He smiled proudly at him while pouring them tea and sat buttering his crumpet. 

"Did you come to rebuild the house." He said excitably.

"No' Harry whispered.

"When will ya".

Harry looked at Snape, who was watching the elves as if they were evil. "Well," he finally spoke "I don't really have the money to rebuild right away".

The elf fell off his chair, jumped to his feet and took off from the room. Everyone looked after him in amazement. He reappeared in the doorway, "Well come on".

They followed the elf threw many rooms. Other sitting areas, storage rooms, bedrooms, he ran at such a pace that several times he had to double back so that Harry and Snape could catch up. They finally came through a set of double oak doors that led to a huge library. 

The library had high vaulted ceilings, the ceiling actually was a set of glass windows that showed the bottom of the pond they had saw topside. Merpeople and other creatures floated by. The elf led them past rows and rows of books. Some books appeared so brittle. Then there was a row that was nothing but boxes of all shapes and sizes. Library tables stood with hundreds of candles and lit as they neared them. Comfortable reading chairs were scattered here and there. Harry didn't know where to look. Snape refused to put his wand away. 

The elf stopped in front of the largest fireplace Harry had ever seen. It took up one whole wall. In a little knob in the corner were several dozen draws. Each draw was a different wood type, all-different sizes and shapes. Harry thought it looked quite lovely, almost enchanting. Each draw was an individual, each had a different handle. Some were metal, jeweled, pull knobs and some were tassels of a variety of different colors. 

Harry watched the portrait above the fireplace. It was of a group of men including Godric Gryffindor, they were whispering among themselves. "Pick a d'raw, 'arry Potter". 

Harry surveyed each draw, he slowly reached out his hand for one, when Snape slapped his hand away. 

"You need to wait for Dumbledore to arrive." He spat at Harry. "We don't know what happens when you open that draw". 

"Magic happens, it's 'arry's destiny" the elf replied, "Go on 'arry',

Snape made as if to grab Harry's hand but Harry ducked under him and grasped the handle of the draw of his choice and yanked it open. 

There sat a willow wand it was small as if it was a small child's toy wand. It sat upon a red and gold velvet cushion. Harry reached his hand in to pick the wand up when it started to vibrate. Several gold and scarlet sparks emerged form it's tip as he lifted it into the air. The wand turned in his opened hand. It hovered a moment and then took off. It shot out the side door, Harry took off after the wand. Snape followed at the same hurried pace as best he could. 

When he reached the 3rd landing gasping the stitch in his side he could see Harry was at least two flights of stairs ahead of him. He reached the finally landing gasping for air. 

Harry stood at the foot of the hill. Snape came even with him finally catching his breath. Gone were the tangles of weeds, the hill had become a lush field of green. Flowers stood around the base of trees, a stone path of steps led up the hill. Snape followed Harry's eyes. The wand was moving frantically across the hill. 

The wand appeared to be stitching across the skyline. Back and forth it moved, in its wake the beginnings of a house appeared. Stone, wood, glass seemed to magically appear. There stood before them a proper manor house. Gold stars emitted every where. A back porch was finished, the wand now worked furiously on the roof. 

The wand finally stopped, emerging from the fog was a white 2-story house, with brown trim

. 

Harry stood shaking, he knew this house. This was his parent's house, this is where he lived as a baby. This is where all the Potter families had lived, he could feel it coursing through his blood. This was his house. 

Harry took off running for the house. He could hear Snape yelling at him to stop. Harry threw open the back door. A large kitchen appeared before him. He didn't know what he had expected, he crept slowly down a hallway that led to the main parts of the house. Paintings lined the walls small knickknacks here and there. Once in the entranceway he saw the spiral stair case that lead to the second floor, the Potter family crest was set in the tile in the entranceway. He traced the tile with the toe of his shoe.

The double doors on the right side were closed. Harry reached out a shaking hand for the door. He closed his eyes and slowly threw the doors open. Were they here he wondered. He opened one eye spotting the tea table. "Dad" Harry whispered, he had the sudden urge to race from room to room searching for his parents. The room was a study, a large desk sat in the middle of the room. Books lined one whole wall. 

He looked back at the tea table he could see it in his minds eye. His father reading the Sunday newspaper, his mother sitting opposite chatting away. He glided his fingertips over the table, chills spilled down his spine. He could see himself sitting at their feet playing happily. Harry grasped the edge of the table, "Mum" he whispered. Tears came to the surface, but he fought them back, like he has his whole life. 

Harry turned surveying every aspect of the room

He stopped, hanging over the fireplace was a painting he had seen in his dreams. He inched a step closer, as if he feared the painting that hung above the fireplace. His parents arm in arm, his mother with her flowing red hair and emerald eyes. _You have your mothers eyes_ His fathers unruly black hair, _I know your__tired of hearing this Harry but you look remarkably like you father_**,** Harry stared at them, they waved at him smiling. He felt his knees go weak, jostled between his parents was a person he rarely thought of. They look at him with such love, such gentle care, concern and admiration. It was him, it was him, as a baby, pre lighting bolt scar. Pre living in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, pre being under fed, pre uncared for, pre unloved. It was the portrait of a happy family. He could hear it in his head, he could hear it all around him, them, his parents calling him son. Him learning to say mama, dada, he could hear it. It was as if the walls were whispering the words to him. "Mum, Dad," he whispered the words. He had never allowed himself to say the words. Not since he was a 1yr old child had he uttered them.

Harry collapsed to his knees. 

Snape stood in the doorway, he watched the Boy Who Lived collapse to the floor. He saw the tears glisten the boys' eyes. He saw the brave boy who was so proud, so strong, he saw him crumble. Snape saw for the first time the boy who was the savior of the wizarding world, was just a child. Snape looked up, the howl that escaped the child was frightening. The pain filled the room. The tears Harry fought to keep in would not be held at bay and longer. The tears of anguish were fighting to free themselves and they did, great gasps of sobs. The child lay withering on the 

floor to deal by himself with the fright of being an orphan, of being Harry Potter, of being alone in the world always.

Snape did something he had never done before, he crossed the room in 3 long strides sank to the floor and gathered the child up in his arms and held him.

Harry was half-aware of Snape doing this, half-aware of the arms that held him, of the kind words that came from his potion master. He did feel the man stroke his hair telling him it would be okay. The soft soothing touch of someone who was consoling a child. The touch a parent gives a child. Harry cried into Snapes chest. Snape gave him a squeeze. A real hug. 

****

Harry woke in his bed back at Hogwarts. The green curtains were drawn, he pulled them back to see that it was quite late at night. The moonlight shown bright threw the room. He padded downstairs. Snape was sitting in front of the only light in the room, the fireplace. He held a large tumbler of whiskey in his hand. The bottle lay open on the table next to him, half gone. Harry crept over to him and sat down on the sofa. He laid his head down on Snapes knee watching the flickering flames of the fire. Snape woke from his troubled mind, reached down and stroked the child's black hair "It'll be okay Harry" he whispered. 


	4. Join

Warning: Language, underage drinking kind of, a little child abuse. 

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Draco is given choices and he knows the right one.

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 4: Join

I watch my father as he walks up the driveway. My father hates to walk, why he doesn't apparate I don't know. I watch him from my upstairs bedroom. He looks tired and sad. The war is taking its toll on everyone. Unlike popular opinion my father is not a bad man. Yes he's strict, he has certain beliefs, that I as his only son sometime don't even understand. He believes that Malfoy's are superior to all others, except maybe a few. He believes in purebloods, family lines. For as much as he hates other wizard families he admires that they have remained loyal to the pureblood lines. I can't really say I disagree with this. I haven't seen any evidence otherwise. 

"Draco" he bellows from the downstairs entranceway. I take off at a run, I like to hear what happens at the Deatheaters meetings. He tells me everything so that I learn of their ways. I haven't been asked to join yet though I know the time will be soon. Probably on my 15th birthday, in one weeks time.

I make my way down the steps when I catch sight of my father's face. He looks at me, there's something I've never seen in his eyes before. It's not rage or anger, he looks as if he's been crying. His face is red and puffy. I inch down the steps, he takes my hand and gently leads me to his private study. I've only been in this room once before. I was in serious trouble then. 

He sits in his seat behind the desk still clutching my hand. He grasps for the other hand, looking at the ground and pulls me into an embrace. He's hugging me. I think he's crying. He hugs me so tight my arms are pined to my side. I don't know what to do, it's been a long time since I've been hugged by my father. He ruffles my hair, running his hands threw it petting me. He pulls me more toward him, on to his lap. I haven't sat on his lap since I was a child. "Father" I whisper "what's wrong".

He gives me another quick squeeze, he smells like whisky, like the wind outside, like he's been sitting at a fireplace, for hours.

"Vince and Greg are dead" he whispers. I look at him in shocked silence. What did he say? 'NO, No…'

I howl in pain. He pulls me into a tight hug. My body shakes as I collapse into him. I've crumble into a little ball. He's holding me, rocking me. My mother stands in the doorway looking at the ground. I don't know how long he held me.

****

I wake in my bed. My best friends dead. I can't fathom the idea, is it really true? I've known them since we were babies. I leap out of my bed, still in my cloths from earlier. I burst into my parent's room. My father instinctively pulls his wand. "Draco" he says sleepily realizing it his son.

"How did it happen" I'm so angry now, I want revenge, I will have revenge.

He knows my real question, is not this. He sits up, and gives me a real look. He's looking at me as if it's the first time in a long time he's looked. He knows I want to hurt this person. To give them back 10 folds what they have done to my friends. It will not be pain free, I don't want to just curse them and they're dead. I want to torture, to inflict pain. I will be brutal, I will kill. My father smiles at me, reminding me that their parents will want some revenge of there own. He sends me off to bed with promises that in the morning the training will begin that I will soon join this elite group.

I go to my room but I can not sleep, I'm to full of energy. I pace the room, whispering the forbidden curse "Imperio" I say it over and over again. I want to learn, I want to have the power to control, to be the one that will determine your lifes out come. "Crucio…Crucio" that's my favorite, to inflict pain, to see someone on the ground begging for it to stop. I chuckle to myself.

The last one the most feared one. "Avada Kedavra" I say this one the softest, at first I doubt I even said it. I don't say it again. I don't know what happens when it's just whispered and I don't want to find out. There's no counter cure, no throwing the curse off, it's just death. You can't fight it, just death. 

Draco finally stops pacing and settles into bed. Yes in the morning this will be settled. His father will allow him to perform the forbidden curses. He will join the Deatheaters. He lies there in bed and pulls up his shirtsleeve. Looking at the pale skin that is there. Soon it will bare the mark of membership. Soon he will be part of the group.

As he settles into sleep, there is no thought of what is to come. He does not think of his destiny. Yet he does not sleep easily, for at last second before he is conquered by sleep one-thought pops into his head. _And at what price is your membership._

****

The Malfoy property was one of the oldest properties in all of Great Britain. The property has been in the Malfoy family for over 29 generations. It was charmed long ago so that underage wizards and dark arts magic could be performed on the property with out detection form the meddling Ministry of Magic. The Malfoy manor is a pleasant 3 story house with servant quarters, a garage was added 5 decades ago. Swimming pool, a chain of small lakes connected threw underground tunnels. Hills stood on either side of the house. A large pitch that was a make shift quidditch field, was the back lot. This is where father and son stood now.

Draco stood outside with his father both with their wands raised. Draco aimed at the rabbit cage "Avada Kedavra" he yelled. The rabbit twitched, but did not die. 

"Concentrate Draco, Concentrate", Lucius smirked "again".

Draco locked eyes with the rabbit "Avada Kedavra" he screamed. The rabbit fell over dead. Draco slowly lowered his wand arm. He father clapped him merrily on the back "Good job, Draco, when you turn 15 in a weeks times there should be any problem with you joining us." 

Draco could barley hear what was being said he walked to the rabbits cage. He reached his hand out to touch the rabbit. "Never touch what you kill Draco," Lucius dropped Draco's hand "never". Lucius studied his son. Draco couldn't resist. He opened the cage and lifted the rabbit out, it was soft, still warm. He turned it over and over, not a mark on it, just dead in his arms. He looked at his father "It gets easier each time you do it. Just remember kill or be killed. They won't think twice about hitting you with the curse, and BAM your dead."

Draco put the rabbit back in it's cage _'kill or be killed'_ he muttered. His father said it often, but now he understood, now the words had meaning, now he knew the consequences. Draco ran for the house into his room and stripped of the offending cloths and crawled into bed. He drew the curtains around him tightly. The rabbit was a pure innocent thing, maybe it was different if you killed a person who was attacking you. Maybe it was different when your own life was at risk. Maybe….. maybe what … that it wasn't ok to kill something just for the hell of it. But the Deatheaters had a purpose didn't they? There had to be more of a reason to kill someone who wouldn't join them. Simply because they weren't a pureblood. There had to be more to it then that. 

Draco dragged himself out of bed and opened his door just as his father was about to open it. "Is your little tantrum over with".

Draco blushed and pulled himself up to his full height. "Yes, father".

Lucius dragged Draco back downstairs and to the remaining cages. Draco fidgeted as he raised his wand arm again. The raccoon paced in his cage, he knew what was coming, the smell of death was in the air. Draco focused his mind, this would help revenge Crabbe and Goyel's death. Lucius watched his son, he was transfixed on the raccoon, their eyes were locked, the fear that Draco was not going to do it, was pissing him off. "Damn it Draco just do it already", he screamed. "Just do it" he whispered. 

"Adava Kedavra" the force rushed forward, killing the raccoon. Draco dropped to his knees, "oh" he muttered he sat on the heels of his feet. He willed the raccoon to get up, to move, his heart sank when it did not. He turned and ran to the house. His father did not stop him. 

****

He poured himself a glass of whiskey, slammed half of it back and collapsed into the study chair by the fireplace. He took another deep swallow. "Kind of early for that isn't it son". Lucius sat opposite him, pouring his own glass, and handed the bottle back to Draco. 

Draco stared long and hard into the burning fire. Every now and then he took a swig from the bottle. Then he finally spoke. "I'm not joining the Deatheaters. I'm not joining sides at all."

Lucius smiled "You don't have a choice Draco, you will join and serve Our Lord Voldemort or you will die."

"And by who's hand will I die father, will you kill me? Will you kill your only son? You own son, because another man orders you to. What power does he hold over you?", Draco snorted "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was the Imperio curse."

Lucius slapped Draco across the face, sending him into the stone boarder of the fireplace. "His will is what every proper wizards will should be and that is pureblood pride. The will to see our kind be able to roam the world, our creatures to roam the world and not hide like cowards. We should not have to hide our powers, our talents from muggles or from the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort can give us these things. He will grant us eternal life, power and wealth."

Blood poured from Draco mouth, "and what of Harry Potter. Why him? Why go after his family?"

"I can't tell you that boy, but he will join us or he will die."

Draco backed up. He looked at his father as if he had never seen him before. It was as if he was a different man. He felt as if he was truly seeing his father for who he was, a lesser man. He no longer was on a pedestal in Draco's eyes. 

*****

There's no secret handshake, no-annual reunions, no family picnic in the park, no take your child to work day. You don't even know if you exist at times. All that you have is a mark on the upper inside left arm. A small mark, in such a deep green it appears black. A skull with a snake around it. You've been branded for life. You've entered an elite group of people. So elite that it's questioned if they even exist. But they do.

People who are so powerful, in strength, in mind, in body. Who are willing to fight for what ever their leader commands? Can you imagine being controlled by one person, that you give all your trust to that person. You can't question him. You can't leave the group. You lose control to that one person. You have to be of certain character to join. Have a certain attribute. You have to have something to offer, something of your soul to sacrifice. But even these offerings don't guarantee your membership and your membership dues are such a high price not everyone can pay these prices. The price is your soul, your sanity.

*****

The 15th of August, Draco's sanity was lost. He dropped to his knees. Bowed before his Lord Voldemort, declaring his undying loyalty. His eternal faithfulness. He felt the vile rise in his throat. 

Macnair had him pinned to the ground. Why his own father held his wand to his left arm. Draco locked eyes with him, his eyes did not plead with him not to do this. His father already knew that. His eyes showed hatred and fury, Lucius had never seen in his son before. Lucius hand wavered for just a moment. He could see his son would not be loyal, his son would betray him and all Deatheaters. Lucius wand hand moved to Draco's heart. Macnair looked up at him "What are you doing? Just brand him already".

Draco looked at the mark on his arm. It hurt, the pain ran threw his body, but it burned bright. The mark of a Deatheater. He took his place next to his father. He knew some of the people and their families. He couldn't hear what they were saying he kept looking at the mark on his arm. The meeting adjourned. His father went to talk to professor Snape. 

****

Draco hopped on his broom and flew toward Diagon Alley. It was getting late. Dark had already settled on the small wizard village. Most proper wizards stayed in at night, scared to walk the streets at nigh fearing the Deatheaters. 

Draco walked slowly sticking to the shadows. Two boys ran passed him laughing, jumped onto their brooms, disappearing in the night. A third boy ran passed him, then stopped "Damn it" he heard the boy muttered. Draco stood in the shadows watching. The boy turned in every direction looking for his friends. "Son of a bitch" the boy kicked the dirt beneath his feet. Draco surveyed the boy, he was around his age maybe a year or so older. He was quite tall. 

The boy walked for a while, looking in the storefronts for his friends. Draco tailed him. The boy held his own broom ready for take off. The boy turned in every direction one last time and then called out "This isn't funny Fred, George, I'm going home".

"Ron" Draco called and stepped forward


	5. Morals

Warning: Language, violence.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Summary: Harry learns the forbidden curses. Ron has always had a lot of anger and 

* * *

desire to be and individual, can he make that wish comes true.

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 5: Morals

Severus Snape stood over Harry Potter, watching the boy sleep. Snape stared up to the high placed windows, the moon was full and the light lit the room as if it was day. They had a mission today, the forbidden forest, the forbidden curses. Dumbledore had surprised Snape last week when he gave the go ahead for Potter to be trained in the curses. He assumed that Potter would start learning them when Professor McGonagall returned from her vacation. She was his head of house after all, but apparently Dumbledore knew something he didn't and said to begin at once. They still had one month left till school returned on the 1st of September.

Snape watched Harry turn in his sleep, he leaned in to look at what the boy was holding in his small hand. It was that damn picture of his father and friends. Snape smirked, letting a disgruntle sigh escape him. Every since Potters return from Godrics Hollow he's been holding on to this picture for dear life.

Harry's eyes flickered he knew it was still very early. He tried to think what had woken him. Then he saw it, Snape standing over him. Harry sat up "What's wrong?" Snape just stood there eyeing him. He hated when Snape did this, just standing over him watching him sleep, it was creepy. Every since they returned from Godrics Hollow Snape had been weird. 

Dumbledore had offered to let Harry stay in his families' home with Snape for a week. To get to know the place, to explore the grounds. Harry declined, he just wasn't ready to deal with that quite yet. He had stuck close to Snape the first week back, more out of comfort to have another person close by. They didn't talk but just to be in the same room with some one was nice. 

But then Snape started to disappear for hours here and there. The few hours turned into days gone with no explanation. Harry knew it had to be something with Voldemorts return, it had been in the Daily Prophet that the Deatheaters had become more vicious in their attacks not only in the wizarading world but the muggles as well. Harry wondered how many students would return this coming school year. His bet it wasn't a lot. 

"The forest Potter, get dressed" Snape snarled at him. Harry scrambled out of bed, he sorted threw his trunk, looking for clean clothes. Snape stood in the doorway, he was looking up at the high windows again. Snape did this a lot lately Harry noticed. He'd zoned out, as if he was trying to think or was about to say something. If he wasn't starring into space his eyes were burning threw you. So many times he sat there starring, as if he had something he wanted to tell him. As soon as Snape caught you watching him, he looked away. 

Harry dressed, he was buttoning up his jeans when Snape met his eyes. "Don't forget your wand Potter." Now was one of those moments, Snape stared at him as if he wanted to gush forward with some hidden news. But he just stood there watching Harry do up his shoes. 

*********

Harry struggled to keep up with Professor Snape. He could see the lantern that Snape was carrying up ahead, but he couldn't make out the man holding it. The full moon was of no help in the forest, not to mention all the clouds that were floating by. They had entered yet another part of the forest that Harry had never been to. This had been an eventful summer in the sense that he was now learning the forests in's and outs. 

Harry could hear the silence of the forest around him. It was eerie in a strict sense, no noise what so ever. Not a whisper of a cricket, or the cry of a bat. The forest knew you were there though, make no mistakes of that. Why you might not hear the creatures you can be sure there was a murmur among the wildlife that you were there. 

Snape stood looking upstream. "Shhh" Snape quieted Harry as he finally caught up with him, he grabbed Harry pulling him forward. 

"See that boy" Snape held on to Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes followed Snapes glaze. In the distance stood a large wolf, drinking water from the stream. 

Snape whispered in Harry's ear "that's the size of a grown man, you can perform the killing curse on the wolf" 

Snape gave Harry a little shove toward it. The wolf looked up. It was a large she wolf, with a thick gray and black coat. She instinctively narrowed her eyes looking at the humans that invaded her space. 

Harry looked back at Snape. He knew he had to learn the forbidden curses. He knew he would have to defend himself with more adult curses when the time came to face Voldemort. The childhood spells and charms Hogwarts taught would not work. He could hardly see himself using the jelly-leg curse on Voldemort, why entertaining it might be, it would not hold him at bay. 

Harry raised his wand he knew he had to get this over with quickly. He had practiced saying the words to himself ever since Snape had told him he would start training. He just couldn't get the idea out of his head that he would be the cause of the death. To kill someone, he could not make his mind understand, nor his heart. He had tried to tell himself it was defenses against the dark arts. He would have to defend himself, to survive, he had even tried to down play the moment_, with their just Deatheaters. They deserved to die, they're on the wrong side_. It didn't help, he didn't want to be the cause of death.

Harry held his wand up as if he was going to conduct an orchestra. Snape stood silently behind him a smile played on his lips. Harry and the wolf locked eyes. She knew what was coming could sense it in the air. Instinct is everything. The wolf watched with interest she knew before the boy did that he would not kill. He stood there to long mulling it over in his mind. She knew that today was not the day she would die. That he was not a killer. Her eyes widened she seemed to nod and turned off heading down the stream. Harry lowered his arm. No he was not a killer, not today.

He looked at the ground he could not do it. He wished his Godfather Sirius was here he would understand. He would understand the wolf reminded him of professor Lupin, it reminded him of his teacher, his friend that he loss less than a month ago. Though the death seemed like it happened so long ago. He could hear Snape tutting behind him. He might as well get it over with, he turned to face Snape. Meeting his eyes, Snape tried to hide his smile, the professor growled at the boy "morals Harry, how noble of you. Just remember because you can't do it doesn't mean that the other person won't. They won't think twice about killing you, about hitting you with the curse and delivering your dead body to Voldemort." 

Snape took off down the stream Harry tugged along behind him. Snape spotted a large raccoon in a near by tree. "Adava Kedavra" he said lazily. The raccoon fell to the ground. He turned to look at Harry's shocked face "kill or be killed."

********

The sun was finally rising. They had been out here for hours walking. Tugging threw the forest. They stopped for a small break. Snape pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. He looked off into the trees. Harry munched on his apple. All of the animals were coming alive. The morning silence was becoming awake with the morning rituals of the forest, of the creatures hidden in the forest. They sat in silence watching the awaking around them. 

"How did you become a Deatheater?"

Snape looked up he had almost forgotten the boy was there, he was so lost in his thoughts. Snapes black, as coal eyes grew large and bore into Harry. He thought how he was going to answer this ridiculous question. He decided to go with his standard "it's none of your damn business, Potter."

"Silkweed."

"What?" 

"Up in that tree, it's the Silkweed you were looking for. Told me to destroy it remember."

"Yeah?" glad for the distraction, Snape got up, standing on the large rock they had been sitting on, reached up and yanked the plant from the tree. It really was a lovely plant, it had what appeared to be feathers for leaves. It was more fern like then a weed. Snape pulled a vile from under his black T-shirt and twisted the top off. He pulled the feathered leaves from it putting them in the vile. He handed the rest of the plant to Harry "burn it" he snarled. 

*********

The day before school started Harry was packing up his things. He would finally be returning to Gryffindor tower. Snape was standing in the doorway watching him pack. He came and sat on the bed. He took the vile from around his neck. Harry noticed Snape looked tired, dark bags were under his eyes. "Come here boy." Harry came to stand before him. Snape grabbed his hips pulling him forward. Snape face was mere inches from Harry's, he could feel the Professors breath on his face. Snape fastened the chain around Harry's neck. He drew his finger along Potters jawline tilting his chin upward. 

"Oh" Harry whispered he was shaking as if the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped. 

"Never take this vile off" Snape growled lowly at him "never, no matter what you might hear. No matter what you think you saw. No matter what you think I or anyone else is doing." Snape dropped his finger from Harry's chin. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on Harry's grasping him on the back of the neck "no matter what a friend…or anyone else at this school tells you, never take it off."

Harry tried to pull away, Snape was scaring him a little. Harry muttered "okay" several times. 

"Potter I can't emphasis enough never take this vile off."

"I understand" Harry whispered.

Snape was holding him tightly now not taking his hands from the boy's hips. He continued on "don't lose it, don't take it off to play quidditch, not even in the shower." Snape stood just as abruptly as he had entered and left the room.

Harry watched Snape leave. When had he started trusting the man? He supposes it had been since the return form Godrics Hollow. Dumbledore trusted him unconditionally. While over the years he had thought that Snape was out to get him, each time being proved wrong. This past summer had been rough in an unconditional sense, that Snape had his own quirks, his own demons. Then again didn't everyone.

Snape had been acting very strange, as of late but then again wasn't everyone? He's been disappearing a lot lately. Been locking himself in his room for days on end. Then he was down in the dungeons brewing some nasty smelling potion, locking himself in there for days. Snape was also reading and researching these massive books from the restricted section. Harry mused to himself once he had opened the book to just take a peak and Snape had cursed him with boils for the whole day. The only word he had seen on the pages of the book was _'Transfer'_. Snape had shoved Harry into the hall locked the door and changed the password to the flat. 

Snape was really a unique character Harry thought. Harry chuckled at the image now as he packed, but at the time he had been quite pissed and had screamed every nasty name he could think of from the hallway. That had resulted in a weeks worth of the game _Password_, it was one sided of course. As Harry could not change the password to the flat as it was not his. Harry would leave in the morning for a walk or down to the kitchens to visit Dobby and when he returned Snape would change the password. It had gotten very excessive by the end of the week, changing the password 4 or 5 times a day. Finally professor Flitwick across the hall had threaten Snape with a letter to Dumbledore if it didn't stop, he was tired of seeing Harry stranded for hours.

Harry finished packing and crawled into his bed at Snapes for the last time. He wondered if Snape was glad to be rid of him, he figured he probably was. 

***********

Draco arrived on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. The red head was already there waiting. He was dressed in billowing black robes and his broom was leaning against his shoulder. He was looking around anxiously, sweating slightly. He looked nervous, as he should. Draco stepped forward "Ready" the boy followed him in silence. Draco walked at a faced pace down the alley, they made it to the end of the shops and mounted their brooms. They headed due north for perhaps 25 minutes. 

They were hovering over the out parcel of off a small forest, cottages was scattered here and there. The last cottage house in sight they flew low getting ready to land. "Stupefy" a yell came from the ground. Ron fell to the ground stunned Draco landed next to him. "What the hell is you problem Lestrange?" other Deatheaters came forward from the trees, their wands out ready for a fight.

"How can you let someone follow you?" 

"Let someone follow me? What are you stupid? Didn't you see he was right next to me? He's the new recruit you idiot." 

"Oh, not very good is he." Lestrange nudged Ron with his foot.

"He wasn't expecting some minion to attack him" Draco snarled and pulled his wand, "Ennervate."

Ron stirred and sat up holding his head, moaning lightly. He dragged himself to his feet. Draco grabbed him and dragged him into the cottage, then out the back door.

Deatheaters were gathering, each had a cloak pulled up. They eyed Ron some walked around him as if he was prey. The setting sunlight was playing threw the trees, a bonfire was burning in the middle of the lot. Trees stood in an outer circle. No noise of the forest could be heard, it was so silent Ron questioned if animal really lived there.

Ron stuck close to Draco as they waited, Draco did not introduce him to anyone, as that was not the Deatheaters way. The Deatheaters gathered in the circle as if on instinct. Ron stood alone in the center next to the bonfire. 

"What have you brought me young Malfoy" Lord Voldemort glided toward the boy. Draco stepped forward from his place next to his father. "My lord," Draco bowed slightly keeping his eyes on Ron. "Ron Weasley, pureblood."

Ron bowed just a little not taking his eyes from Voldemort. 

"My Lord, a Weasley? Never thought I'd see one of you here." Voldemort walked around Ron circling him. Ron pulled himself to his full height, trying not to be nervous. 

Let the games begin.

"What have you to offer me, Ron Weasley?"

Ron looked up at the sky, he took a deep breath. "Harry Potter, my Lord, he's my best friend?" a murmur broke out in the crowd. 

"And you would betray your best friend? Not very loyal are you?" Voldemort walked to stand in front of Ron poking him in the chest.

Ron looked at the sky again "Loyal only to you my Lord."

"What would your father say Weasley? Works for the ministry is that right? How do I know you're not a spy?"

Voldemort wandered around the circle eyeing each person. His red eyes glared from under his cloak, he chuckled as if this was some type of joke, no Weasley had the guts to join them. The Weasley family was to honorable and righteous, such a good up standing moral family. Voldemort smirked, a Weasley didn't have the balls to be a Deatheater, to kill, to commit the act of the forbidden curses. This boy was obviously sent here to spy, he would have to have a talk with young Malfoy, for he was quite sure the boy had been duped. 

Ron spoke fast, he could sense Voldemorts impatience, he spun to face the Dark wizard "My father has no ambition my Lord, my brothers have no ambition. They work at their jobs because it makes them happy. Their muggle loving fools, who will never amount to anything." Ron spat with more rage that he had ever felt toward his family. Perhaps it was his bottled, or pent up frustration of always having hand me downs and seconds, that brought him here tonight. Perhaps it was that need to be unassociated with the Weasley family any longer. Perhaps it was his drive to be something more than any other family member ever thought he would be. He told Voldemort as much, Ron turned red seething with rage. 

Voldemort understood, he nodded, he knew. For he had had the same ambitions once. He understood the drive to out shine and to become more than anyone else thought he would be. To prove to the family that you could succeed, that you didn't need them. That family was just holding you down from following your destiny, your dreams, to make your own mark in life. The dark mark. 

Voldemort turned to face Ron Weasley. Voldemort looked at him as if trying to read his mind. Perhaps his first impression had been wrong.

Ron did not break eye contact. 

"You know the forbidden curse boy, to kill?"

Ron nodded, he knew them. 

"Macnair, bring the girl." Macnair dragged a crying muggle girl forward, she was perhaps 5 in age. Voldemort came to stand behind Ron "Kill her."

Ron stepped forward he did not hesitate did not even look at the girl he just called the curse, "Adava Kedavra." The rush of green light hit her, she fell to the ground in a small heap. Ron smiled and spun around to face Voldemort. 

Macnair tackled Ron throwing him to the ground, Lestrange came and held his arms. Lucius Malfoy came forward with his wand to brand the boy. 

"No, I'll do this myself" Voldemort pulled his own wand. Lucius burned with rage as he bowed to his place back in the circle, to be branded by Lord Voldemort himself was special. Only 2 other people had been branded by him, it was a mark of honor. One he did not have.

Voldemort pressed his wand to Ron's arm. Ron withered in pain on the ground. The pain seared threw his arm, across his chest, down to his toes. He tried not to scream but it was there none the less. Voldemort yanked Ron to his feet, smiling "I like you Weasley, but betray me and die" he gave Ron a shove toward the circle. Ron went and stood next to Draco. 

Ron looked at his arm, barely listening as the meeting went on. He looked at that mark it burned bright. It was smaller than he thought it would be. It seemed to have it's own light coming from it. He poked at it lightly, it stung. He looked up at Draco watching him, Draco smiled, raised his own sleeve and showed Ron his mark. Draco leaned over and looked at Ron's, he bent his head down, licked the boys Dark mark "for good luck." He whispered.

Ron smiled, he could still feel the lingering sensation of Draco's mouth on his arm. It felt good.

Sorry

* * *


	6. Fallen

Falling Down

*******

I'm exhausted, I can barely keep my eyes open. I've come close twice in the last 15minutes of falling off my broom due to lack of sleep. Being a Deatheater is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I finally land on the roof of my house and shimmy threw the window. I land with a small thud, I yawn as I do this thinking of nothing but the comfort of my bed, of the blankets pulled up tight around me, warm and comforting.

I barely have this thought as I'm tackled around the waist, someone has their knee in my chest another is holding my arms. The sleeve of my robe is lifted, "Charlie" I mutter, who else is in my room. It's dark and I can't see. I struggle to find my wand, they won't let go of my wrists. 

I hear her gasp and drop to the floor, their all-throwing questions at me. Fred bashes me in the mouth. She's crying, I can feel the pain in my chest. She never cry's she strong. My sister is crying clinging to my mother.

The Deatheaters Mark shine bright on my pale skin still red with the fresh branding. "Oh God Ron, how could you? How could you?" she cries George and Ginny sit holding her. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Ron?" Charlie pushes Fred away, letting go of me. 

Ron scrambled to his feet, he's riffling threw his robes trying to find his wand. "How did you find out?"

"My friend West saw you last night at Reeds Land, where the Servilles were killed. Said the red hair stuck out he knew it was a Weasley. He said you had on a Deatheaters cloak, like the ones they wear."

Charlie looked at him, with disgust in his eyes. 

"How could you do this Ron?"

"Don't you know how wrong it is?"

"Why Ron?"

His head was spinning, everyone was throwing questions at him. He hadn't expected them to discover this so soon. 

Ron looked around the room for a way out, he was the caged animal now on display.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself, tell us it's not true, say something Ron?" Arthur tried to calm himself, silence fills the room "Are you a Deatheater?"

"Dad…I…"

"Are you?" Ron couldn't meet their eyes, he just had to get out of here. Where was his broom, his wand? He felt like he was suffocating. 

Ron looked at them strongly, meeting each person's eyes "yes" he whispered. 

"Your best friend is Harry Potter, how could you do this to him?"

Ron looked out the window. Molly lay gasping on the ground muttering to herself. 

Arthur bent down to help his wife up. "Son you either denounce him or you leave this house."

We can get you out of this they tell him, Dumbledore's name is mentioned, St. Mungo's hospital, Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic. Well find you help, they say. I shake my head. 

"No" I tell them, I can't.

"Get out" 

Shocked Ron looked up, he had never heard such fury in his fathers voice before "Dad, Mum, I…" George stepped forward "Have you killed anyone? … Have you done his bidding? …The forbidden curses?"

Ron held his head in his hands, they didn't understand. It's hard being a Deatheater. To kill, to sacrifice part of you each time you do it. Yet it was enpowering to hold someone's life in your hands. The faith of that person, you can shatter it with one word, or two.

"Oh Ron" Ginny clutched to her mother, crying. Ron looked up "I'am a Deatheater" he said it strongly but little more than a whisper. 

They say things about my Lord, which makes me hate them. I've hardened this summer. I've grown up this summer. I've done things I never dreamt I would. I've committed crimes and sins I'll never forget. If I reach old age it will surely drive me insane. My sanity is drifting away, I can feel it already. It's for a good cause. I am a Lord Voldemort supporter, I am a Deatheater_. I must believe. _

"Get out" Arthur whispered pulling Molly to him. He pulled his wife from the room half carrying her.

Ginny followed them from his room as did Fred and George. 

"You're bringing shame to the Weasley name. Look what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name has taken from you. Your family loves you. We'll help you get out of this."

"No, I'm a Deatheater now, and will remain so."

Ron pulled on his jacket and was tying his shoelaces. Charlie headed for the door. "How long before you betray us, Ron?"

Ron stood up and grabbed for his broom. "Don't give me a reason to, Charlie, just stay out of my way" he snarled. Ron threw some clothes and varies thing in his backpack. As he heads downstairs, Charlie grabs his arm slamming him into the wall.

"Don't threaten me Ron, I'm old wiser, I know more about these Deatheaters than you think."

"What could you possibly know, you've lived in this house your whole sheltered life. Then in a dragon colony, you don't know shit."

Ron broke form Charlie's grip sprinting down the rest of the steps. 

His father was sitting at his desk writing a letter. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later. Did you take my wand?" 

His father held up the busted pieces. He had snapped his wand. Ron stood in astonishment, they had snapped his wand. Unbelievable. He grabbed his broom and left by the back door.

********

"Snape"

"Snape"

Severus Snape looked up he was hot, sweat was running down his face. These hooded cloaks were smothering him. He pushed his hair out of his eyes setting the hood further back on his head, so he could see better but his face was still shielded from view.

"Snape" Lord Voldemort stood "Snape."

"Yes my Lord, I'm sorry my Lord" he bowed slightly. 

"I assume you wandering mind is on Harry Potter".

"Yes my Lord, of course" Snape bowed his head again.

Lucius Malfoy had turned to face him, though he couldn't see his eyes he knew the look that Malfoy was giving him. 

Why was he so distracted lately? He knew why, Potter. School would be starting tomorrow. He knew the battle would be soon, between Potter and Voldemort, the moment of truth.

A short time later the Deatheaters gathering adjourned. Most dissaprated straight away. Snape stood he hastily removed the hood and stepped out of the cape. 

Lucius watched with curiosity, walked past Snape around him till he was standing behind him. Pretending to fidget with his own cloak.

"You look like shit Snape" 

Snape busied himself folding the cloak and straightening his T-shirt.

"I've been working on something, Luc."

Lucius accepted this, the Deatheaters individual projects were there own business. Lucius said nothing and headed toward the woods to disapparate. 

Voldemort came forward from the shadows. Snape froze his eyes locking with the blood black evil of Voldemorts. Snape finally moved "My … my Lord, is there anything I can do for you".

Voldemort broke into a lopsided grin and whispered "Bring me Harry Potter, Severus".

"I'm working on it my Lord" he stood tall.

"Trying your hardest are you?" Voldemort said with a slight humor in his voice. Voldemort circled his prey, it was almost like scolding a small child. His hands clasped behind his back holding his wand. 

"Of course my Lord, of course" Snape stepped back _(oh god please don't let him question my loyalty)._

Voldemort walked around to face Snape. He held his wand up so that Snape could see it. So he knew what would be happening to him. It was the anticipation that was the worst. You knew the curse was coming you had to take, you had to honor thy Lord. 

"Crucio". 

Snape fell to his knees gasping for air and just as quickly the pain passed.

Voldemort leaned in and whispered "I'm not questioning your loyalty, just reminding you where it lies." The Dark Lord bowed and apparated away.

Draco Malfoy watched with interest as Professor Snape got to his knees. He stepped forward, Snape hung his head. "Go away Draco". 

Draco smirked, "Professor? I … need to talk to you".

********

Lucius watched his son approach Snape. Watched their whispers, the nods and the final handshake. Lucius growled an inner growl so deep with in him. His son the disappointment. Where did he go wrong with Draco? How is it the Weasley boy had turned out to be a better Deatheater than his own son? The Boy fought with passion and a drive that only youth had. A desire to prove himself, to show his skill, talent. 

His own son… well, if he did show up at a Deatheater meeting had little to say. No enthusiasm to prove himself. Had no desire, no thought to his loyalty, to the disgrace he was causing the Malfoy name. Lucius shook his head and apparated back to the manor.


	7. Riddle me This

Warning: Language 

Disclaimer: Don't own 

Summary: School begins, Harry learns of Ron's change. 

Godric's Hollow

Chapter 7 Riddle me This

1st of September

Harry was so excited he could barely hide his joy. He simply wanted to put this summer behind him and move back to the dorms. To see his friends Ron and Hermoine and the other boys in his year. He made his way down to the great hall, just as the front doors opened to the returning students. Harry waited on the bottom step watching for his friends. He finally saw the group of redheads and moved toward them. George grasped him as he made his way through the crowd. Ginny instantly had tears in her eyes. Hermoine grabbed him and gave him a big hug, tears came to her eyes as well.

He was glad they had missed him but really tears! The girls clung to each other heading for the great hall. Fred grasped his other arm. "Where's Ron?" Harry tried to wiggle out of their grip. Which was hard to do with the amount of students pushing passed them. 

"Didn't you receive my owl?" 

"Yeah, ha ha Ron's a Deatheater." 

Ron took this moment to enter the great hall, he was followed by Draco Malfoy. Ron walked right past him with out a glance and headed for the Slytherin table. He was currently being introduced to the other Slytherins, shaking their hands, laughing with Malfoy. 

Harry couldn't believe it, this was Ron Weasley his best friend. After all that had happened this summer with Lupins death, his parents house, the inter turmoil he felt. All Harry had thought of all summer was talking to Ron, seeing his best friend. There were so many things Harry wanted to tell Ron, things a letter just couldn't express. _This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening._ Ron was not a Deatheater, joke… this had to be an elaborate joke from Fred and George. 

Harry turned to face the twins, he tried to force a laugh "Ha, how did you get Malfoy to go in on your joke?" 

George hung his head, his twin stared down Harry and whispered "no joke." Harry heard the words, it was as if they were floating in air. As if he was watching the words spin toward him, entering his soul.

"Dad kicked him out…"

"He offered to get him help…"

"He refused…"

"Moved in with the Malfoy's..."

__

Breathe Harry.

The Slytherin's were making a big show of sitting down at their house table. Harry stared in disbelief, this was Ron. The Professors were trying to get students to take their seats. There seemed to be more commotion then usual. Though there were obviously fewer students than in pervious years. 

Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table looked at Harry starring at them. The boy smiled and stood raising his shirtsleeve and bared the mark of The Dark Lord. The hall went silent. Everyone everted their attention to the Slytherins. Other boys at the table stood, each turned to face Harry, each raised the sleeve of their robe, each baring the Dark Mark. Each boy and a few girls stood in defiance baring the mark. Some marks were so new they shined red, others were faded with age. Draco stood and showed his mark, but Harry wasn't looking at him, he was watching Ron.

Ron sat silently gripping the edge of the table, he had turned a crimson red Harry had never seen before. Ron rose slowly and raised the sleeve of his robe. There it was, the mark of membership. Harry stepped forward the twins grabbed his arms. Ron was a Deatheater, they hadn't been joking his best friend was betraying him. Ron looked right in his eyes, Harry saw the hatred splash across Ron's face. As if on instinct Harry took a step forward and pulled his wand. 

Dumbledore yelled for silence. McGonagall rushed forward in front of him. Snape stood by his house telling them '_now was not the time'_. If there was a battle the Ravenclaws would be caught in the crossfire. Dumbledore yelled again for silence commanding everyone to put their wands away. Dobby ran forward to stand by Harry. The wands slowly receded, with the Slytherins the last to put theirs away, though most didn't. 

Fred and George dragged Harry to the table, sitting on either side of him. He watched the Slytherins table. He watched Ron, enjoying himself _with_ the Slytherin's.

Harry shook his head, this was Ron. Ron who had been threw so much with him. Harry's eyes bore in to Ron willing the boy to turn and face him. Harry was half-aware of the people around him, of Dumbledore's speech, of the sorting of the first years. He slammed his fist into the table, few people looked at him. He couldn't sit here any longer. He couldn't be in the presence of these people. He stood on week knees and left the great hall. 

He tried to think if there had been any clues that would have indicated that Ron would become a Deatheater. Harry supposed it had always been there on the surface, Ron's rage and temper, his jealously of Harry. Harry thought back to their first year and how when they had looked in the Mirror of Erised, Ron's image was self indulgent, had showed himself as an individual, to out due his family, and Harry supposed this meant him as well. Then last year his refusal to speak to Harry, and not stand by him like a true friend. Perhaps Ron's whole life had been building to this moment.

Perhaps that was the mistake his parents had made. Their refusal to believe that a friend would betray them. The refusal that someone so close to you, who you had been through so much with, who you went to school with, who acted as if you were brothers, someone that you had a bond with, would stab you in the back. At least Ron hadn't sneaked around like Wormtail did. At least now he knew that his best friend wouldn't silently in the night have him killed. Ron wasn't a coward like Wormtail, Ron was open about his betrayal, he had shown his true colors.

Harry slammed the door to the dorm room, reopened it and slammed it again. He stood there in the room he shared with Neville, Seamus, Dean, himself and Ron, eyeing each bed. The boy's trunks stood at the foot of each bed except Ron's. His bed stood empty, there was no indication that his bed would be occupied this school year. Harry paced the room, round and round, his face grew increasingly hot. Dobby entered and sank into the shadows by the door. George and Fred hurried in, Harry tore into them, "Where the hell is Ron staying?" pointing to the empty bed.

"Slytherin dorms, we guess."

"You know Crabbe and Goyal died over the summer?"

Harry didn't know anything. He felt exhausted, this was just too much. He climbed into bed… _sleep, yes I_ _need sleep_. "Harry" George came over pulling Harry's shoes from his feet "you want one of us to stay with you?"

*******

That night forward one of the twins slept in Ron's empty bed. Harry found it slightly comforting, yet disturbing. He'd wake in the night to see the red hair and want to cry. Other times it just made him angry and he thought of stomping down to the Slytherin dorms and pounding Ron's head in. 

Yet school continued on. Harry was forbidden form all Hogsmeade visits incase Voldemort appeared or a student Deatheater attack. Dobby was always a few passes behind him, which got him some lighthearted teasing. Quidditch was canceled, as was Care of Magical Creatures. 

Harry headed toward potion class, his mind never was free of the thoughts of Ron. How could it be? How can you forget someone who you had shared so much with? At least harry knew who his true friends were now, Fred and George, Herminone, Ginny, and all the other Gryffindor's. For no Gryffindor's had joined the Deatheaters, save for one. Only one Hufflpuff and three Ravenclaws, but nearly all the older Slytherins had joined. 

Potion class had turned into a joke. Ron had instantly partnered up with Malfoy. They seemed to get along well. Harry watched Ron's movement, he tried to think of anything else that would have told him of his best friends betrayal. Ron looked over his cauldron straight into Harry's eyes. Harry's knees buckled the pain exploded across his scar, his head felt like it was on fire. It was worse than when Voldemort had touched him in 4th yr. Seamus grabbed his arm trying to steady him. Harry yanked his arm from the boy, grabbed his bag and left. 

He was over this…this life. Being chased by Voldemort, being stuck in this school. He wanted out of here, maybe visit Sirius Black. Hell, at this point he would be happy to return to the Dursley's if they would have him. He walked the school, finally finding his feet in front of Dumbledore's office. Dobby came forward and mumbled the password. 

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for him. Harry wondered vaguely what the man did all day. His desk was clutter free as it always was. Harry sat with out waiting for an invitation. Dumbledore flexed his fingers. They sat in silence. Harry emptied his mind, he did not want to think now. 

"Well Harry?"

"I need to leave … perhaps visit Sirius… or…"

"I'm sorry that's really out of the question. You'll be safest here."

Harry looked at the Headmaster, he hated to be rude, and he trusted Dumbledore with his life. The man had done everything in his power to trust Harry, when no one else had done so. He had believed his story at the end of last year and all pervious years and had even helped him over the summer. 

"Professor" Harry said the words as delicately has he could "I'm leaving this school. Maybe temporally, maybe permanently. But I am leaving."

Dumbledore hung his head, "Harry, I ask you not to do this at this time." 

Harry stood ignoring Dumbledore last response. He slowly walked to the door, "Sir, may I take Dobby with me?"

Dumbledore smiled "He's a free elf ask him yourself." Dobby ran forward and tackled Harry around the middle, nearly knocking him over. "I guess that's a yes." 

*********

Harry packed his backpack with as much as he could. He wasn't even sure yet where he was going. He thought perhaps his families home or back to the Dursley's. Though he doubted that they would want him back. Uncle Vernon had spent a week in St. Mungo's hospital after being hit with the Crucio curse, mostly for just observation, but they were proabley still mad. 

Harry turned expecting to see Dobby returning with his broom from the shed. Instead he found Ron standing there. 

"Heard you're leaving school, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "bastard" he muttered, and turned to continue packing.

"Going to the muggles?"

"I'm not telling you… you rat. Wormtail."

Ron smirked he dragged his finger across the footboard of Nevilles bed, then Deans, Seamus, and then his own. He inched forward "I will hand deliver you to Voldemort. Make no mistake of that Potter."

"It would be the finest moment of your pathetic little life Weasley."

"Yes, it will Potter. I will be rewarded beyond my dreams." Ron's eyes gleamed with a glee Harry had never seen before. This was not his _friend _Ron, this boy who stood before him was a new Ron, possessed with greed. Harry's stomach was in a knot he didn't know how he had ever become friends with this person. The very sight of Ron repulsed him. 

"It's not over Potter, the Deatheaters will be trimupet in their goal." He leaned over and poked Harry in the chest. 

Dobby ran into the room, "ya get away from my Harry Potter" he shrieked. Ron laughed a way that confirmed that this was not Ron, it was pure evil.

"Nice, your armies a house elf" Ron thumped Dobby on the forehead as he turned to leave. Dobby in return sank his teeth into Ron's shin. Ron shrieked, half of Gryffindor tower appeared in the doorway. The newest member of Slytherin broke form the commotion and dashed threw the door and down the stairs, leaving Gryffindor tower, perhaps forever.

******

Harry arrived on the doorsteps of Molly and Arthur Weasley. It was like a family reunion. Bill and Charlie were both there, Percy was the only one still at work. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a big hug, one she seemed reluctant to let go of. He understood, he needed this just as much as she did, he in return clung to her like a son. She started to cry, muttering "Oh Harry, were so sorry." over and over again, finally Bill had to pry her from him.

He didn't speak for fear that he would also break down. He just let his ex best friends mother hold him giving him tea and cakes. He didn't know what he had expected to find in coming here. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. It was sort of like returning to the scene of a crime. He listened to the friendly rap of the extended family, he didn't follow the conversation, he was to involved with his own thoughts.

"I'd like to see Ron's room" he finally whispered, maybe there was some indication of what was going through Ron's mind in there. Molly kissed the top of Harry's head "of course dear."

Harry slowly made his way up the 3 flights of stairs. He had forgotten what it was like in this house. The creak of the steps, the lived in look, comfortable, friendly, inviting, why Ron would want to give this up was beyond him. 

Harry entered the violently orange Ron. The quidditch pictures and posters were peeling from the wall. A bed and desk stood empty, one bookshelf toppling over with sets of childhood books and other broken toys and games. Harry looked at the titles of the books pulling each from the shelf and shook them out. Nothing on the dark arts. He searched threw the desk drawers, looked in the closet and the chest of drawers, nothing.

Harry shut the bedroom door locking it with his wand. He got on his knees and crawled under the bed. He stripped back the carper and pulled up the per-cut plywood to revel a 1-foot by 1-foot deep hole. Ron had shared his secret hiding place with Harry the second summer he spent at the Burrow. They had swiped Percy's journal and needed a hiding place while they read the book. Since then they have hidden all their treasures here. Many a nights they had sat here going threw all the past objects and artifacts.

Harry pulled his wand "lumos" it lit the under of the bed. The hole was empty except for a scrape of parchment. Harry sighed Ron had cleared it out of everything. Harry ran his hands along the edge of the 

box to see if there was anything he was missing. He even stuck his wand in there to see, nothing. "Nox" the light went out. He put the lid back and replaced the carpeting. 

Harry crawled into Ron's old bed, it still smelled like Ron. He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep_. Please_ _don't let me dream, _he whispered. 

When he woke Charlie was gently shaking him awake. "Harry, Harry" Charlie smiled down at him. "You've been a sleep for hours. You want some dinner?" Harry sat up his head was throbbing. He scrambled out of bed to follow Charlie downstairs, as he did so the parchment fluttered to the floor. Charlie picked it up and turned it over. 

__

Trust me

Was all it said. "Where did you get this." Harry took the parchment it was Ron's messy handwriting.

"It was here in Ron's room."

"Dad and I searched this room, looking for spells and hexes. We didn't see this."

"It was in our secret place."

"It could be a trap."

"Yeah."

"You don't still trust him, do you?"

"I… don't know…it's hard to. I have the thoughts of Wormtail in the back of my head, of his betrayal. But then I think this is Ron." Harry turned the parchment every which way, half expecting more words to appear.

"If he knew something about Voldemort he could have just told me. We always had our adventures and there was no secrets." Harry mumbled to himself, trying to work out this message, if it was that. Was this a clue, or was it just a random piece of parchment. Ron after all would never had expected him to leave school and come here. 

Harry fixed his eyes on the parchment, was history doomed to repeat itself? Was he about to betrayed by his best friend? His parents had never suspected Peter, just like Harry would never have suspected Ron. 

"Don't tell anyone about this okay Charlie?"

Charlie eyed him, it almost reminded him of Dumbledore. "Okay, for now."

Dinner was a quite affair, Molly had tried to keep the conversation flowing. But had soon given up. Harry had every intent of returning to Hogwarts at the end of the week. Charlie said he would accomplish him, along with Dobby. 

******

By the time Harry returned to school September was past and October was mostly over. Fred and George continued to sleep in the empty bed when Charlie was at the castle. The tension in the school seemed to be mounting. It seemed that the school knew a battle was coming. Rumors were flying freely of Voldemort, of the Deatheaters, of the battle that was yet to come.

Harry saw Ron in Potion class only. Harry couldn't quite stomach lunch and dinner with everyone else just yet and avoided it all together. Ron and Draco seemed to be great friends, they were always in each other's company, just like Ron and he had once been. If Ron was playing a game he was playing it well. He harassed the other students just as well as all the other Slytherins did. He even seemed to building a friendship with Snape, enough to improve his grade in class. 

Harry spent long hours starring at Ron. Ron never went out of his way to avoid Harry's eyes or stares but he rarely met them. Harry carried the parchment from the Weasley home with him, he pulled it out of his pocket at all times of the day to stare at it. No magical words appeared, even when he had touched it with his wand nothing happened. He had showed it to no one. He thought about showing it to Dumbledore or Professor Snape, but he didn't. This was something he needed to keep for himself. 

31 October

Like every year on Halloween the 3rd years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Harry was one of the few to be left behind, though he was quite all right with that. He walked the castle feeling how lonely and what an outcast he had become. Few people wanted to be his friend for fear they would be the next target of Voldemorts attack. 

Harry considered sneaking out, but his heart wasn't in. He stood now at the foot of the statue Gregory the Smarmy. His mind fought with thoughts, to stop him from going, _there was no reason to go to Hogsmeade, Ron wasn't_ _there to spend his time with_. 

Finally Harry turned to head back to Gryffindor tower, when he heard it, "Stupefy." 

Harry fell to the ground, footsteps rushed forward. Harry felt his robes being lifted, the vile around his neck snapped, and Harry passed out.


	8. Authors Notes

That night forward one of the twins slept in Ron's empty bed. Harry found it slightly comforting, yet disturbing. He'd wake in the night to see the red hair and want to cry. Other times it just made him angry and he thought of stomping down to the Slytherin dorms and pounding Ron's head in. Yet school continued on. Harry was forbidden form all Hogsmeade visits incase Voldemort appeared or a student Deatheater attack. Dobby was always a few passes behind him, which got him some lighthearted teasing. Quidditch was canceled, as was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry headed toward potion class, his mind never was free of the thoughts of Ron. How could it be? How can you forget someone who you had shared so much with? At least harry knew who his true friends were now, Fred and George, Herminone, Ginny, and all the other Gryffindor's. For no Gryffindor's had joined the Deatheaters, save for one. Only one Hufflpuff and three Ravenclaws, but nearly all the older Slytherins had joined. Potion class had turned into a joke. Ron had instantly partnered up with Malfoy. They seemed to get along well. Harry watched Ron's movement, he tried to think of anything else that would have told him of his best friends betrayal. Ron looked over his cauldron straight into Harry's eyes. Harry's knees buckled the pain exploded across his scar, his head felt like it was on fire. It was worse than when Voldemort had touched him in 4th yr. Seamus grabbed his arm trying to steady him. Harry yanked his arm from the boy, grabbed his bag and left. He was over this.this life. Being chased by Voldemort, being stuck in this school. He wanted out of here, maybe visit Sirius Black. Hell, at this point he would be happy to return to the Dursley's if they would have him. He walked the school, finally finding his feet in front of Dumbledore's office. Dobby came forward and mumbled the password. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting for him. Harry wondered vaguely what the man did all day. His desk was clutter free as it always was. Harry sat with out waiting for an invitation. Dumbledore flexed his fingers. They sat in silence. Harry emptied his mind, he did not want to think now. "Well Harry?" "I need to leave . perhaps visit Sirius. or." "I'm sorry that's really out of the question. You'll be safest here." Harry looked at the Headmaster, he hated to be rude, and he trusted Dumbledore with his life. The man had done everything in his power to trust Harry, when no one else had done so. He had believed his story at the end of last year and all pervious years and had even helped him over the summer. "Professor" Harry said the words as delicately has he could "I'm leaving this school. Maybe temporally, maybe permanently. But I am leaving." Dumbledore hung his head, "Harry, I ask you not to do this at this time." Harry stood ignoring Dumbledore last response. He slowly walked to the door, "Sir, may I take Dobby with me?" Dumbledore smiled "He's a free elf ask him yourself." Dobby ran forward and tackled Harry around the middle, nearly knocking him over. "I guess that's a yes." ********* Harry packed his backpack with as much as he could. He wasn't even sure yet where he was going. He thought perhaps his families home or back to the Dursley's. Though he doubted that they would want him back. Uncle Vernon had spent a week in St. Mungo's hospital after being hit with the Crucio curse, mostly for just observation, but they were proabley still mad. Harry turned expecting to see Dobby returning with his broom from the shed. Instead he found Ron standing there. "Heard you're leaving school, Potter?" Harry shook his head, "bastard" he muttered, and turned to continue packing. "Going to the muggles?" "I'm not telling you. you rat. Wormtail." Ron smirked he dragged his finger across the footboard of Nevilles bed, then Deans, Seamus, and then his own. He inched forward "I will hand deliver you to Voldemort. Make no mistake of that Potter." "It would be the finest moment of your pathetic little life Weasley." "Yes, it will Potter. I will be rewarded beyond my dreams." Ron's eyes gleamed with a glee Harry had never seen before. This was not his friend Ron, this boy who stood before him was a new Ron, possessed with greed. Harry's stomach was in a knot he didn't know how he had ever become friends with this person. The very sight of Ron repulsed him. "It's not over Potter, the Deatheaters will be trimupet in their goal." He leaned over and poked Harry in the chest. Dobby ran into the room, "ya get away from my Harry Potter" he shrieked. Ron laughed a way that confirmed that this was not Ron, it was pure evil. "Nice, your armies a house elf" Ron thumped Dobby on the forehead as he turned to leave. Dobby in return sank his teeth into Ron's shin. Ron shrieked, half of Gryffindor tower appeared in the doorway. The newest member of Slytherin broke form the commotion and dashed threw the door and down the stairs, leaving Gryffindor tower, perhaps forever. ****** Harry arrived on the doorsteps of Molly and Arthur Weasley. It was like a family reunion. Bill and Charlie were both there, Percy was the only one still at work. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a big hug, one she seemed reluctant to let go of. He understood, he needed this just as much as she did, he in return clung to her like a son. She started to cry, muttering "Oh Harry, were so sorry." over and over again, finally Bill had to pry her from him. He didn't speak for fear that he would also break down. He just let his ex best friends mother hold him giving him tea and cakes. He didn't know what he had expected to find in coming here. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. It was sort of like returning to the scene of a crime. He listened to the friendly rap of the extended family, he didn't follow the conversation, he was to involved with his own thoughts. "I'd like to see Ron's room" he finally whispered, maybe there was some indication of what was going through Ron's mind in there. Molly kissed the top of Harry's head "of course dear." Harry slowly made his way up the 3 flights of stairs. He had forgotten what it was like in this house. The creak of the steps, the lived in look, comfortable, friendly, inviting, why Ron would want to give this up was beyond him. Harry entered the violently orange Ron. The quidditch pictures and posters were peeling from the wall. A bed and desk stood empty, one bookshelf toppling over with sets of childhood books and other broken toys and games. Harry looked at the titles of the books pulling each from the shelf and shook them out. Nothing on the dark arts. He searched threw the desk drawers, looked in the closet and the chest of drawers, nothing. Harry shut the bedroom door locking it with his wand. He got on his knees and crawled under the bed. He stripped back the carper and pulled up the per-cut plywood to revel a 1-foot by 1-foot deep hole. Ron had shared his secret hiding place with Harry the second summer he spent at the Burrow. They had swiped Percy's journal and needed a hiding place while they read the book. Since then they have hidden all their treasures here. Many a nights they had sat here going threw all the past objects and artifacts. Harry pulled his wand "lumos" it lit the under of the bed. The hole was empty except for a scrape of parchment. Harry sighed Ron had cleared it out of everything. Harry ran his hands along the edge of the box to see if there was anything he was missing. He even stuck his wand in there to see, nothing. "Nox" the light went out. He put the lid back and replaced the carpeting. Harry crawled into Ron's old bed, it still smelled like Ron. He shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. Please don't let me dream, he whispered. When he woke Charlie was gently shaking him awake. "Harry, Harry" Charlie smiled down at him. "You've been a sleep for hours. You want some dinner?" Harry sat up his head was throbbing. He scrambled out of bed to follow Charlie downstairs, as he did so the parchment fluttered to the floor. Charlie picked it up and turned it over. Trust me Was all it said. "Where did you get this." Harry took the parchment it was Ron's messy handwriting. "It was here in Ron's room." "Dad and I searched this room, looking for spells and hexes. We didn't see this." "It was in our secret place." "It could be a trap." "Yeah." "You don't still trust him, do you?" "I. don't know.it's hard to. I have the thoughts of Wormtail in the back of my head, of his betrayal. But then I think this is Ron." Harry turned the parchment every which way, half expecting more words to appear. "If he knew something about Voldemort he could have just told me. We always had our adventures and there was no secrets." Harry mumbled to himself, trying to work out this message, if it was that. Was this a clue, or was it just a random piece of parchment. Ron after all would never had expected him to leave school and come here. Harry fixed his eyes on the parchment, was history doomed to repeat itself? Was he about to betrayed by his best friend? His parents had never suspected Peter, just like Harry would never have suspected Ron. "Don't tell anyone about this okay Charlie?" Charlie eyed him, it almost reminded him of Dumbledore. "Okay, for now." Dinner was a quite affair, Molly had tried to keep the conversation flowing. But had soon given up. Harry had every intent of returning to Hogwarts at the end of the week. Charlie said he would accomplish him, along with Dobby. ****** By the time Harry returned to school September was past and October was mostly over. Fred and George continued to sleep in the empty bed when Charlie was at the castle. The tension in the school seemed to be mounting. It seemed that the school knew a battle was coming. Rumors were flying freely of Voldemort, of the Deatheaters, of the battle that was yet to come. Harry saw Ron in Potion class only. Harry couldn't quite stomach lunch and dinner with everyone else just yet and avoided it all together. Ron and Draco seemed to be great friends, they were always in each other's company, just like Ron and he had once been. If Ron was playing a game he was playing it well. He harassed the other students just as well as all the other Slytherins did. He even seemed to building a friendship with Snape, enough to improve his grade in class. Harry spent long hours starring at Ron. Ron never went out of his way to avoid Harry's eyes or stares but he rarely met them. Harry carried the parchment from the Weasley home with him, he pulled it out of his pocket at all times of the day to stare at it. No magical words appeared, even when he had touched it with his wand nothing happened. He had showed it to no one. He thought about showing it to Dumbledore or Professor Snape, but he didn't. This was something he needed to keep for himself. 31 October Like every year on Halloween the 3rd years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Harry was one of the few to be left behind, though he was quite all right with that. He walked the castle feeling how lonely and what an outcast he had become. Few people wanted to be his friend for fear they would be the next target of Voldemorts attack. Harry considered sneaking out, but his heart wasn't in. He stood now at the foot of the statue Gregory the Smarmy. His mind fought with thoughts, to stop him from going, there was no reason to go to Hogsmeade, Ron wasn't there to spend his time with. Finally Harry turned to head back to Gryffindor tower, when he heard it, "Stupefy." Harry fell to the ground, footsteps rushed forward. Harry felt his robes being lifted, the vile around his neck snapped, and Harry passed out. 


End file.
